A forest of WhiteRoses
by Drsirmrguy
Summary: Reupload of the original story, only this time it is fixed. Summary: What would happen if Ruby and Weiss's argument had taken a turn when Ruby's instincts took over her feelings and she did something she is almost certain she will regret. Whiterose and bumblebee, maybe some team JNPR pairings later on. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is going to be a primarily whiterose fanfiction with some bumblebee thrown in for good measure. Now that I have gotten that out of the way, this story will have a jump of episode 8 as I feel it had no impact on the relationships of the teams. Also this chapter will show how I wish Ruby and Weiss had gotten on to the nevermore in episode 8. With that, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby, Monty Oum does.**

**Update: I have spaced out the writing more and divided the conversations into sections that will be easier to read.**

Ruby and Weiss had been walking for what had felt like hours. Ruby knew that the heiress was lost but decided not to speak up about it. Eventually Weiss and Ruby were in the same spot for a few minutes and Ruby decided to finally stop trying to follow the heiress and sat down. "What do you think you're doing" asked Weiss, with annoyance in her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm siting down." Ruby answered.

"You don't have time to sit down we need to keep moving." the heiress said, her voice growing in anger and annoyance.

"Well when you find out which way we need to go, then I'll stand up and follow you."

"It's this way. I mean it's this way, it's definitely this way."

"Ughh."

"Oh stop it you don't know where we are either."

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you!"

"Ughh just keep moving."

"Aww just keep moving, hurry up, watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that!"

"Well stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!"

Before Weiss could pull her face back Ruby grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby didn't realize what she had just done until about four seconds after she had done it. Ruby quickly pulled back from Weiss, looking mortified. "Ruby I-" Weiss started, but before she could finish Ruby disappeared in a flash of rose petals. "Ruby wait!" Weiss cried out, but it was to no avail. Ruby had disappeared again, and this time it didn't look like she planned on returning any time soon.

Weiss had no choice but to go looking for her partner in the forest. "Ruby, Ruby where are you?!" the heiress shouted multiple times; still looking for her partner. Eventually the heiress decided to sit down and think about what had transpired early that day. "_Why do you suddenly care so much for her? I mean she just kissed me and then ran off, so why do I care so much for Ruby now?" _the heiress was to lost in her thoughts to notice the girl in the red cloak about thirty yards away, unfortunately she also didn't notice the ursa that was sneaking up on her.

"Weiss watch out!" Ruby shouted moving from her hiding spot and dashing towards Weiss. Weiss barely even realized that there was an ursa behind her, she was to busy noticing that she had finally found Ruby. Before the heiress could even take into account the ursa behind her or Ruby in front of her, Ruby disappeared again only this time she appeared behind Weiss and the ursa, quickly decapitating the ursa and rushing to Weiss's side. "Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked slowly backing up from the heiress. "Yes I'm fine, you dunce, but what I want to know is why did you kiss me earlier today, and also why you took off right after doing so?" Weiss asked, with anger and relief in her voice. Ruby shifted uncomfortably and refused to look Weiss in the eyes, "Well you see... I, kinda, sorta, might have a crush on you, Weiss... please don't hate me." Ruby answered shifting even more than before. Although initially surprised at Ruby's response Weiss realized that she might also have feelings for this awkward 15 year-old standing in front of her. "Ruby... I had no idea." was all the heiress could manage to get out before she saw Ruby trying to attempt to leave again, and she was not going on another Ruby hunt until she got her answers.

"Ruby don't you try and disappear on me again, I will not go looking for you thi-" Weiss couldn't get out any more words because Ruby ran up to her and hugged her, taking her breath away. "So does that mean you don't hate me, and we can still be friends?" Ruby asked with doubtful hope in her eyes and her tone.

"I don't hate you Ruby, and yes we can still be friend." _ma__ybe __more than friends one day_ the heiress added to herself. "Yaaay." Ruby shouted, hugging the white haired girl even tighter than before. "Ruby... can't... breathe." Weiss choked barely audible. "Oh sorry about that Weiss, I just got a little excited there for a moment." Ruby replied, "It's fine Ruby, I'm okay." Weiss told the young girl, trying to sound normal and not out of breath. "Okay so where to now Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby I still don't have an answer as to why you left right after you kissed me, so we aren't going anywhere until you give me an explanation." Weiss said, her tone stern and flat.

"Weiss I thought I already asked if you hated me."

"You did." the heiress interrupted

"Well the reason I left was because I thought you hated me because I kissed you, so that's why I ran off." Ruby finished.

"Are you sure there isn't any other reasons, Ruby?" Weiss asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"Well I also wanted some time to think about what I had just done, before I talked to you about it." Ruby responded, as she started shifting again.

Weiss sighed "Ruby I don't think any less of you for doing what you did earlier." she told Ruby her voice now more lively and friendly. "Y-you don't?" Ruby asked doubtfully.

"No Ruby I don't, although my opinion of you may have changed a little, it didn't change in a bad way." Weiss responded, Ruby let out a sigh of relief and contentment.

"Thanks for not hating me Weiss, and for not thinking any less of me." Ruby said, the relief still evident in her voice.

"Ruby, I should be the one thanking you, I never had friends before, or even people I was close to, but I think we can be friends, maybe even more than that someday." Weiss said her voice still more friendly than before. Ruby had a hopeful look in her eyes, and a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Well we should get moving before any more Grimm show up and mess up our day again." Weiss said her voice still friendlier than before. "Good thinking." Ruby agreed "Well, lets go." Ruby said marching off in a random direction. Weiss smiled as she watched her partner, no her friend march off into the forest again. "Well, lets hope this goes better than before." Weiss said to herself as she walked after her friend.

The two girls walked randomly around in the forest making small talk about beacon and what they hope to do during their time at the academy. The two eventually found themselves in the clearing this whole mess had started in, except this time they weren't the only two in the clearing. There in the middle of the clearing was a nevermore, barely awake and unaware of the presence of the two others around itself.

"Weiss, what should we do?" asked Ruby shakily and nervously.

"We turn around, leave, and make as little noise as possible while doing so." Weiss whispered back. Of course though Ruby had already started to approached the creature.

"Ruby, what in blazes are you doing?" asked Weiss as quietly as possible.

"What does it look like, I'm going to hitch a ride from this thing." Ruby responded, sounding surprisingly calm.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ruby, oh and by the way this is a terrible idea." Weiss said, as she approached Ruby.

"Whelp here goes nothing." Ruby said as she grabbed onto the talon of the nevermore. Weiss quickly grabbed onto a talon on the other claw of the creature. The nevermore then stirred awake and started to increase in altitude.

"Ruby, what have you gotten us into, you dolt." Weiss asked with fear and panic in her voice.

"Don't worry we both have landing strategies, we'll just have to implore them off a creature instead of off a cliff or out of a ship, it should be fine." Ruby said as calmly as possible.

"Ruby this is a terrible idea and it will come back to bite us later, I hope you know that." Weiss replied. "Well doesn't matter now, we're already in the air, so we either stick with my plan, or we try to kill this thing and crash land who knows where." Ruby said as the nevermore continued to climb in altitude and speed. "_How are we ever going to survive four years with each other." _Weiss thought to herself as she started to think of just how many ways this plan could go wrong.

**A/N and there you have folks, the end of chapter one of the forest of WhiteRoses. This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be appreciated, feel free to review to tell me what I did wrong and/or how I can improve my story DSMG out. **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So insert the fight of episode 8 right here. (I don't think I can describe that fight scene very well.) Anyways I remade the first chapter so it was easier to read, but I also had to reupload it as a different story since my computer wasn't cooperating. On the other hand, though, this story was never actually meant to be uploaded, but a friend of mine made me an account and uploaded it for me so that happened, but now that I know that some people like the story I will continue to update it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the original version of this story and told me how to improve. Now without further ado let the story continue.**

"Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as... Team RWBY. Lead by... Ruby Rose."Ozpin spoke

Yang ran over to Ruby and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!" she said, her voice filled with pride and happiness.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said, his voice lower than before.

"I can't believe that we're finally here, we're officially huntresses-in-training!" Ruby said to her new teammates, he voice filled with excitement, happiness, and pride.

"Ruby calm down, you're going to break someone or something." Weiss told her, her voice having it's usual commanding tone to it.

"Awww come on Weiss, have a little fun. We just got accepted into Beacon, aren't you even a little happy?" Ruby asked, trying to calm down.

"Well yes I am a little happy that we got accepted into Beacon, what surprises me though is that Ozpin chose you to lead our team." Weiss answered.

"Come on princess lighten up a little, and have some fun." Yang said trying to make sure that Ruby and Weiss didn't get mad at each other after just becoming friends.

"We should probably go to our dorm room now though, it is late, and we have classes tomorrow." Blake interjected, sounding calm and collected, as usual.

"Yeah I guess you're right Blake." Yang responded sounding disappointed.

The four girls made their way to their assigned dorm room, but ran into Team JNPR along the way. Of course Jaune had gotten his team lost and they had to follow Team RWBY. Thankfully their dorms were right across from one another, and that prevented Team JNPR from having to ask for directions to their dorm room.

Team RWBY got settled into their dorm, each person selecting which bed they would sleep on, Ruby far left, Weiss middle left, Blake middle right, and Yang far right. The four took turns in the bathroom, changing and getting ready to sleep. Ruby was the last one to get ready, so she had a few minutes to think about what she had done to Weiss early that day.

_"Why did I do it, Why did I kiss Weiss? Why did I tell her I had a crush on her? Oh well, I'll figure it out late__r__, right now I need to take a shower. _Ruby tried to clear her mind of Weiss, but of course it didn't work, and her mind eventually wandered to Weiss, and to why she had a crush on the uptight princess.

_"It's 11:40 and she still hasn't finished her shower, I winder if she's thinking about what happened earlier. I hope she doesn't think I lied to her. _Weiss's thoughts were interrupted when Ruby finally came out of the bathroom, wrapped in towel baring the Rose family crest.

"Hey Weiss, what are you still doing awake at a time like this?"Ruby asked barely acknowledging Weiss and heading to the closet.

"I... don't really know, I just couldn't fall asleep for some reason or another." Weiss replied

"Well you should really get some sleep, we have to unpack tomorrow, and get our room organized before classes, whenever they start." Ruby told her

"Okay, well goodnight Ruby." Weiss replied sleepily

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby replied softly as she laid down on her bed.

_"It's going to be hard to sleep knowing Weiss is right next to me every night." _Ruby sighed quietly. _"Oh well I'll figure it out tomorrow, hopefully."_ With that Ruby drifted off to sleep.

**6:00 A.M.**

Ruby awoke to the sound of the shower running. _"It must be Blake."_ Ruby thought as she rolled over on her bed. _"__Well I might as well get up now, we've got a long day ahead of us."_ With that Ruby got up and realized that she was right, Blake was the who got up before her. Ruby began to get out her school uniform _"I wonder if they'll mind me wearing my cloak over it?" _Ruby thought as she grabbed her cloak off a hanger. As Ruby finished getting her uniform and cloak out, Blake stepped out of the shower in only a black towel.

"Good morning, Blake." Ruby said cheerfully

"Good morning, Ruby, did you sleep well?" Blake responded

"Yeah I did eventually get a good sleep, how about you? Ruby asked

"Well aside from your sister's snoring, I slept just fine." Blake responded

"Okay well I need to take a shower, so are you done with the shower?" Ruby asked

"Yes I'm done, feel free to use it Ruby." Blake responded still as calm as ever

"Thanks, Blake." Ruby said

Ruby striped out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. _"I wonder if Weiss really meant what she said about being able to be more than just friends some day." _Ruby wondered. Ruby was thinking about Weiss to much and didn't realize that she hadn't used her strawberry scented shampoo, but had instead used Weiss's vanilla scented shampoo. _"Damn it, this is Weiss's shampoo, I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about her so much." _Ruby thought to herself. She was about to grab her strawberry scented shampoo to hopefully cover it up, but she stopped. She found Weiss's scent pleasurable, and almost intoxicating.

Ruby finished her shower slowly, thinking about what she was supposed to do today. _"Well I really should get out now, but the water is so warm." _Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when there was a banging on the door.

"Hey sis hurry up in there, other people need to shower as well." Yang shouted

Of course it was her sister, Yang, who wanted the shower, Ruby never got enough time to think.

"Alright, sis, I'm getting out!" Ruby yelled back to her sister.

Ruby turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. _"Man it is really cold outside of the shower, oh well I guess it is my fault for staying in there so long." _Ruby continued to dry herself off and eventually decided that she was dry enough to put her uniform on. Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and was meat with her sister staring at her, Blake reading a book and Weiss still sleeping.

"Sure took your time in there sis." Yang said

"Yeah, well some people aren't human heaters Yang, and need outside heat sources to keep themselves warm."

Yang stepped into the bathroom, not having a reply for what her sister had said. Ruby was left in the room with Blake, who had her nose in a book, and Weiss, who was sleeping. Ruby decided that there would be no consequences to changing in the room so she dropped her towel and began to put her uniform on. As Ruby finished adjusting her cloak over her uniform, Yang stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a yellow towel.

"The princess still isn't awake yet, man she likes to sleep in." Yang commented

"Well we all had a long day yesterday, maybe she was just more wiped out than she let on." Ruby responded.

Yang changed into her uniform, as Blake and Ruby left to go get some of their things. Yang finished changing and went to go get some of her things as well. When the three of them got back Weiss was just waking up. Ruby being Ruby went up beside her and blew her whistle right next to Weiss.

"Gooooood morning Team RWBY" Ruby shouted right as she stopped blowing the whistle.

"What is wrong with you Ruby, didn't anybody teach you not to wake people up when they're sleeping!"

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin the first order of business." Ruby said

"Excuse me." Weiss replied

"Decorating!" Yang yelled

"What?" Weiss replied, still confused

"We still have to unpack... and clean." Blake clarified.

Weiss did not look happy at that remark. Before she could say anything though, Ruby blew her whistle again.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby said

"BANZAI!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang all shouted.

Weiss looked at them with an angry glare. Eventually the four girls got everything unpacked and began to set up everything in the room. Yang was putting up her poster of "The Achieve Men", Ruby was setting up the curtains, Blake was organizing her books, tensing up when she brought out her "Ninjas of Love" book, and Weiss was setting up one of her paintings. At the end the room looked good, except for the fact that the beds were in a massive pile.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said

"It is a bit cramped." Blake commented

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said, shouting the last part.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said sounding annoyed again

"And super awesome!" Yang added

"It does seem efficient." Blake continued

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said, her voice sounding nervous

"Uh I think we just did."

The four grabbed whatever they could to assemble the bunk beds. They eventually just decided to hang Ruby's bed from the ceiling with ropes and put it on top of Weiss's bed, Weiss argued that but was shot down instantly. Yang's bed was supported above Blake's bed by some of Blake's books. The four stepped back to observe their work.

"Objective, complete. Alright the second order of business iiiiiiis... classes. Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we've got-" Ruby got no further because Weiss interrupted her

"What did you say nine o'clock?!" Weiss yelled

"Umm?" Ruby replied, not sure why Weiss was mad all of a sudden.

"Ruby it's 8:55!" the heiress shouted, and with that she ran out of the room to their first class

"Uhh to class." Ruby said, as she rushed out the door, with Yang and Blake in tow.

Team JNPR rushed after Team RWBY to their first class. The first period was a Grimm studies class. The teacher was a jolly older huntsmen with a potbelly. Most of the beginning of class was spent with Professor Port talking about one of his fights with a beowolf as a young man. The second half of class started when Weiss volunteered to fight a boarbatusk.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouted

"Fight well!" Blake said

"Yeah show them what the ice queen can do!" Ruby shouted

"Ruby, tone down the volume, it's a little distracting." Weiss responded

"Oh sorry about that, Weiss." Ruby said almost under her breath

With that Weiss readied herself for the match. She drew her rapier and readied it for the upcoming fight. Weiss looked back at her team and sighed under her breath. _"Why did I think it would be a good idea to volunteer for something that I didn't even know what it was. Oh well, at least I get to practice my combat abilities with an audience._ That was the last thing Weiss could think about before Professor Port started to talk again.

"Alright, let the match... begin!" Professor Port bellowed

With that Professor Port cut the lock on the Grimm's cage and the boarbatusk charged out of it's cage at Weiss. Weiss dodged and slashed at the boarbatusk side. The boarbatusk stopped it's charge and turned back around to face Weiss.

"Haha weren't expecting that were you." Professor Port bellowed.

Weiss lowered her rapier a little at the remark but quickly raised again seeing the boarbatusk still in front of her.

"Come on Weiss, you got this." came the Encouraging words of Ruby.

The boarbatusk charged again and this time Weiss charged back at it. Weiss tried to do her usual hit in the face with the rapier and flip over tactic, but her rapier got stuck in the boarbatusk's tusks stopping her mid flip. Weiss struggled to free her rapier form the creature's tusks.

"Hold your approach... I like it."Port said

"come on Weiss show it who's boss" said Ruby

For the half second that Weiss was distracted, the creature flung her rapier out of her grasp and across the floor. The creature then hit Weiss and she fell over startled.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" came the bellow of Port once more.

The boarbatusk charged Weiss again, except this time Weiss rolled of it's way and the creature hit the wall in front of the seats. The creature was momentarily dazed and Weiss took this opportunity to get her rapier back.

"Weiss, go for it's belly. There's no armor underneath." Ruby said

"I know what I'm doing!" was the only reply Ruby got.

Ruby sank down in her chair looking sad. The boarbatusk was back up and this time it started spinning in place and then released itself at Weiss with it's momentum already built up. Weiss put up two glyphs, one in front of her to stop the creature and another behind her so she could get in the kill position. The creature slammed into Weiss's first glyph losing all of it's momentum and landing stomach up. Weiss jumped onto the glyph behind her and then jumped forward plunging her rapier into the Grimm's stomach and killing it.

"Bravo, bravo, it appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, don't forget to cover the assigned readings.. class dismissed." Professor Port said.

"Man what's up with than chick?" Jaune said to himself

Weiss walked out of the room angrily, and was quickly followed by ruby.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked

"Does it look like I'm okay Ruby?!" Weiss replied back with anger in her voice.

"N-no but-" Ruby started

"No of course I'm not okay, you got chosen to be our leader, you messed up my fight in front of the whole class and yo-" Weiss interrupted but was cut off when Ruby kissed her.

Ruby was fully aware of what she was doing this time, and she didn't want this moment to end, but of course who else would come along to end it but Yang. The sound of a phone taking a picture pulled both of the girls back to reality. Weiss looked down at the ground mortified, because not only had Ruby kissed her again, but she had also gotten caught while it was happening.

"Oh this is just to perfect!" Yang shouted

"Yaaaaaaang give me that phone, NOW!" Ruby shouted back at her

Yang threw the phone to Blake and Blake caught it, of course

"Blake hide that phone, now!" Yang yelled to her partner

"Weiss go get that phone from her!" Ruby shouted as Yang picked her up off the ground and held her in a death grip.

Weiss was just glad to have an excuse to not be around the two sisters anymore. Weiss rounded the next corner only to run into Blake, literally.

"Blake where did you hide that phone?" Weiss asked

"I'm not inclined to tell you that." Blake answered

"Oh well, lets get back to our partners and make sure they're still alive." Weiss responded

Weiss and Blake walked back in a comfortable silence. When they arrived to where the argument had started Yang and Ruby were no where to be found.

"Maybe they went back to the dorm room?" Blake inquired

"Well that sounds like the next best place to check for them." Weiss responded

The two girls walked back to their dorm room in silence. They passed team JNPR along the way, but they paid them no mind. They passed team CRDL as well, Cardin attempted to hit on Weiss but got nothing but an icy glare as a response. The two girls finally arrived at their dorm and walked inside. What they saw was not what they expected, what greeted them was a crying and bleeding Ruby and Yang trying to comfort her little sister.

** A/N and there it is people the second chapter of A Forest of WhiteRoses. The next chapter might not be up for a few days because of some family and girlfriend issues, but I'll try my best to get it up soon. Anyways feel free to review and tell me I can do to improve my writing. Also should there be Bumblebee focused chapters later on or should I make that a separate fanfiction. Well DSMG out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: and the next chapter of A forest of WhiteRoses is up. This chapter will be a little shorter due to me losing time to write this, sorry about that. Anyway I decided that Ruby and Yang have the same father, but different mothers. As everyone knows Ruby can disappear into a flash of rose petals, but I thought it would be cool if Ruby could weaponize the rose petals as if they were a bunch of mini blades, kinda like Byakuya's zanpakuto from Bleach. This chapter will also rotate from first-person to third person occasionally so be careful of that. Before we start this chapter I just want to say, that I will be introducing a couple OCs, don't worry though they doesn't play that big of a role, except one of them. Also I just want to say that the author's notes in the first chapter were not created by me, nor were they condoned by me. Anyways let the third chapter, begin.**

** Weiss**

The first thing that greeted me when I walked in the door was Ruby's crying and sniffling. This was not what I had come to expect from the hyperactive girl. Ruby was, usually, always happy and energized; this girl in front of me did not look like the same girl who almost destroyed my dust supply yesterday.

"Yang, what happened?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"I don't know!" Yang practically shouted.

"Okay, Yang calm down. Tell us what you know." Blake interjected

Yang took a deep breath and pulled away from her sister. Yang stood up and picked up her sister. She carried her over to Weiss's bed and laid her down.

"Okay, I think I'm calmed down a little now." Yang said

"Well that's good, so what can you tell us about what happened to Ruby." Blake stated.

"After you and Weiss left Ruby kept yelling ant me to put her down, so I did." Yang's voice was shaky.

"Can you continue?" Blake asked, mono toned

"Yeah, Yeah." was all she got as a response

"So I put down Ruby and we started to walk back to room. We only got a couple yards because Cardin stopped us and started flirting with me. I told him to piss off, but of course he didn't. He'd started walking with us and I guess eventually Ruby just got tired of him talking and told him to Fuck off or get shot, his choice. Cardin didn't think Ruby would actually follow through with that, so he kept walking with us. Ruby made good on her threat though, and shot Cardin right in the middle of his chest plate. Cardin then stumbled back and drew his mace; he didn't get very far though because Ruby had already disappeared." Yang said finally taking a breath

Yang continued "I figured Ruby had just gone back to the dorm. So I shouldn't worry, so I took my time walking, figuring if I took long enough you two would catch up with me. You two took too long though so I just went back to the dorm. When I got here I saw Ruby up on her bed , and I could hear her sniffling. I decided to check on her and see what was wrong. When I went up to her bed I saw that she was wrapped in her cloak and was holding her left arm." Yang took another long breath

"I asked her why she was crying, but I didn't get an answer. So I asked her to come down from her bed and let me see her arm, she complied this time and climbed down from her bed. I looked at her arm and saw that there was some kind of blade sticking out of the third cut on her arm. So I did what any logical person would do and I pulled the blade out, but when I pulled it out it just disappeared into thin air. I didn't question it then and just got some bandages for Ruby's arm, and bandaged up the first three cuts. That's when you guys came in, and you know the rest." Yang finished

"So, do you have any idea what that blade was that was in her arm?" I asked

"Nope, sorry not a clue, the only thing I can tell you is that it resembled a rose petal." Yang answered.

"Well does anybody know somebody that uses rose petal shaped throwing knives? Because I sure don't." I said

"Nope I've got no idea." Yang said

"Well, I might know someone who can use weapons like that." Blake said quietly

Yang and I both turned our heads to her and looked at her with curious stares. Well mine was curious, Yang's was a little more agitated.

"Do tell." Yang said, trying to sound calm.

"Well, when I worked with the White Fang they would always hire one of two mercenaries to help with difficult things." Blake said, her voice losing it's confidence.

"The first was a faunas named Axel Thompson, he helped our leader, Adam, on a few missions. The second was a human by the name of Matthew Ziratine, he was big shot mercenary who worked with a bunch of other companies." Blake started

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say Ziratine?" I asked

"Yes I did, is there a problem with that?" Blake responded

"Uhh yeah there is, you see the Ziratine family has been mercenaries to my family since before I was born." I explained

"Well then where is this Matthew guy?" Yang asked

"I don't know, I never meat him. His brother told me that he preferred to not be bound by a contract to only one job so he never joined his brother as a personal protector of my parents." I answered

"Uggg, well that's not going to help us. Blake do you know where he is now?" Yang asked, her voice growing in annoyance.

Blake shook her head and said "Sorry, the last time I saw him he was fighting one of the leaders of the White Fang."

"Well that doesn't get us anywhere." Yang said

**switch to third person**

Silence befell the room. Everyone was thinking about the conversation that had just happened. The firs person to speak up was Weiss.

"Well, we can figure out who, and where, this person is tomorrow. We all need to rest." Weiss said

"Yeah, Weiss is right, we need to sleep." Blake said

"Okay, sleep now and figure this out later." Yang said

"Alright, well, goodnight Blake, goodnight Yang." Weiss said walking to the bathroom to change.

"Now that Weiss is gone, Yang I need to speak with you about something." Blake said, her voice serious

"Okay, shoot." Yang said

"Yang I do NOT want to hear you leave tonight, Am. I. Clear." Blake said her voice was dark and serious

"O-okay, Blake I promise not to sneak out." Yang said her voice shaky

"Good." Blake said, she moved her face to only a few inches away from Yang's "Because if I find out, you will feel my wrath." Blake finished

"Okay Blake I got it." Yang said backing up a little.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown and walked over to her bed. Blake started to walk towards the bathroom to change.

"Weiss do you want me to move Ruby out of your bed?" Yang asked

"No, I'll be fine Yang, thank you for asking though." Weiss replied.

Yang looked a little taken back by Weiss's response, Blake just shrugged it off and went into the bathroom. Yang stared at Weiss as she brushed her hair.

_"She has to be lying, there is no way she is actually going to cuddle with my little sister. Oh well, it's not my place to decide if Weiss wants to cuddle, besides Ruby would probably like it anyway." _Yang didn't realize that she had been staring ant Weiss the whole time while she was thinking.

"Hello, earth to dunce 2, why are you staring at me?" Weiss asked

"Oh sorry Weiss, I was just thinking about something." Yang responded

"Should I even ask what you were thinking about?" Weiss asked

"No, don't even bother." Yang answered

With that Weiss went back to brushing her hair and yang went over to her book to read the assigned pages. Yang had only gotten to the 6th assigned page when Blake stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. Yang closed her book and went to go take a shower.

_"Who the hell is this Ziratine guy, and what the hell does he want with Ruby. Hopefully he doesn't try to kill her, if he does though he'll have one hell of a fight on his hands." _Yang was to lost in her thought to even notice the warm water hitting her head. Eventually Yang pulled herself out of her thoughts and shut off the water. Yang stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off. She put on her pajamas and stepped out of the bathroom. Blake was reading a book on her bed, Weiss was reading the assigned pages, and Ruby was asleep. Yang sighed and went to go and finish the assigned readings.

Yang looked over at the clock, it was 10:48 P.M. "_Well I'm pretty sure that I've read the correct pages." _ Yang thought as she closed her book and turned around to go to bed. Blake had fallen asleep with her book in hand, curled up in a ball. Weiss had gone and snuggled up to Ruby, both of them had fallen asleep. Yang went over to Blake's bed and covered her up, and then climbed up to her bed and went to sleep.

**A/N and there it is people the third chapter of A Forest of WhiteRoses. Since I forgot to explain how everyone knew that Blake was a faunas, I will explain it here. In this fanfiction Yang saw Blake's bow twitch while they were walking towards the temple. So Yang questioned it and Blake took off her bow and revealed her cat ears. Then after episode 8 Yang told everyone by accident that Blake was a faunas and Blake then explained her back story with the White Fang to everyone. So that is my version of how everyone found out about Blake being a faunas. This chapter though was written as kind of a depressed/angry rant, don't ask about it. My Ocs will not make an appearance until a little bit later, I don't know when though. Well anyways feel free to review and tell me what I can do in a later chapter or how to improve my writing. Also once again should there be bumblebee focused chapters or should that be a different fanfiction. Anyways, DSMG out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N and the next chapter is up. Just want to say that my Ocs will appear in a different fanfiction that I will be writing soon. Some of you may have figured out the what I meant about Ruby being able to weaponize her rose petals and the blade stuck in her arm, if you didn't though don't worry I will be explaining it soon enough. Now with out further ado let the chapter begin.**

** 5:45 a.m.**

**Weiss**

I awoke to Ruby in my embrace and the rest of my team still asleep. _"I wonder if Ruby's feeling better now that she had some rest?" _Weiss thought to her self, not having let go of Ruby. Ruby shifted and stirred in her sleep and she was... crying? _"Why would Ruby be crying?"_ Weiss thought as she brought Ruby into an even tighter embrace.

**Third Person**

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

"Mirror, what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

Ruby started to stop shifting and turning. Her crying had become sniffling.

"Mirror, mirror what's behind you save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?"

"Mirror, mirror tell me something, who's the loneliest of all."

"I'm the loneliest of all."

Weiss finished her song and felt Ruby stop moving. Her sniffling had stopped, and she now seamed to be in a comfortable sleep.

"Well that's good, but I should probably get out of bed now." Weiss said to herself

Weiss attempted to get out of bed but Ruby was clinging to her body. _"Oh well, maybe I should should just let Ruby enjoy this." _Weiss thought as she drifted back to sleep.

**6:30 a.m.**

Blake awoke to a silent room and a blanket covering her. _"I don't remember getting under the blanket. Hmm wonder who put it on me." _Blake thought to herself, she had yet to realize that her diary was right beside her. Blake rolled over on her bed to check on Weiss and Ruby, but, of course, she had forgotten that her diary was right next to her. Her diary jabbed her in the side and she let out a grunt of pain.

"How the hell did I forget to put that away?" Blake asked quietly to herself.

Unfortunately her grunt had woken up Weiss, and she did not look happy to be woken up.

"Good morning, Blake." Weiss said quietly

"Oh, uh good morning Weiss, sleep well?" Blake asked

"Until about 6 this morning yeah." Weiss answered

"What happened at around 6 Weiss?" Blake asked, her voice was tired and curious

"I woke up to Ruby crying and shifting a lot." Weiss responded, her voice still sleepy and mono toned

"Oh, well did you manage to calm her down?" Blake asked, now more awake

"Yeah, I had to sing her a song, but yeah she finally calmed down." Weiss answered

"No wonder she calmed down, I heard you have a beautiful voice, Weiss." Blake said getting up

"Where did you hear that one, Blake?" Weiss asked genuinely curious

"Oh just a few things I heard while in the White Fang." Blake responded

With that Blake walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Weiss was left in the room with her other two teammates, who were still sleeping. Weiss tried again to pry herself from Ruby's embrace, but it didn't work just like last time. Weiss sighed _"Well it looks like I'm not going anywhere till Ruby wakes up. Maybe I should just wake her up." _ Weiss looked over to Ruby's sleeping form. _"Ruby looks so adorable when she sleeps. I can__'__t bring myself to wake her up." _with that thought Weiss let herself fall back to sleep.

7:45 a.m.

Blake had long since finished her shower, and was surprised to see that everyone else was still asleep. Blake accepted that she wouldn't have much more silence, because Yang would be walking up in about 15 minutes. Blake took these last few minutes to put her diary back in to its hiding place, behind Weiss's painting. Blake walked back over to her bed and sat down on it. _"Well, I might as well make sure that I did the homework correctly while I still have time." _ and with that Blake pulled out her homework from Professor Port and doubled checked it. Just as Blake was finishing up she heard Yang stir above her, and knew that her silence was over. Yang hopped down from her bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Yang." Blake said

"Oh, hey there Blake good morning to you to." Yang said sleepily

With that Yang entered the bathroom and closed the door. Blake knew that Ruby would be getting up soon and that would, in turn, wake up Weiss.

**10 minutes later**

Yang walked out of the bathroom with one towel on her head and one wrapped around her body. What greeted her was a barely awake Ruby, Weiss with a cup of coffee, and Blake with her nose in a book.

"Hey, Weiss is Ruby doing better now?" Yang asked

"Yes, Yang she is doing much better now." Weiss answered

"Now if you don't mind I need to shower now." Weiss continued

Weiss walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, completely disregarding whatever Yang had just said. Weiss stripped out of her pajamas and turned on the shower. She waited till the water was at a decent temperature, and then stepped into it. _"I hope Ruby feels better today. Maybe she saw who hit her with the blade. I can ask her later." _Weiss finished her shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and began to put on her uniform.

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom in her uniform. Ruby was awake now, but not really active at all. Weiss walked over to the desk they had and grabbed her notes from her readings.

"Ruby, now that you're finally awake we need to ask you some questions." Weiss said

"About what, Weiss?" Ruby asked sleepily

"About where you were after you disappeared yesterday and why you had a blade in you're arm." Yang asked attempting to calm down

"Well, after I disappeared yesterday, I had intended to just come back to the dorm, but that didn't work as planned." Ruby said, her voice had no confidence in it and was filled with fear.

"Ruby, can you continue." Blake asked

"Yes, I can." Ruby answered

"Okay, so after I disappeared I went to the statue in front of the school. After that I started to walk back to the room. I ran into team CESS, I didn't talk to them just kinda walked by them." Ruby took a breath

"I kept going back to the dorm, but I ran into that Ziratine guy-" Ruby got no farther

"What, he was here, at the school?!" Weiss shouted

"Umm, yeah he is a student you know." Ruby said, a little confused

"Ruby, what was his first name?" Blake asked

"His first name is Matthew, why?" Ruby answered

"Did he hurt you?" Yang asked, emphasizing every word.

"No, why did you think he hurt me?" Ruby asked, confused again

"Because Blake told us that she knew a guy who could use rose petal shaped blades, and his name just so happened to be Matthew Ziratine." Yang answered

"Well he didn't hurt me, he just said hi and then kept on his way." Ruby said

Everyone just looked at her with looks of disbelief and concern.

"Guys, I'm not lying he didn't hurt me." Ruby said sounding sincere

Everyone backed off and just let her continue.

"Okay so after I ran into him I got back to what I was doing and kept walking back to the dorm. As I said though things didn't go as planned. I was pretty close to the entrance when it felt like I was being watched, so I turned around and looked around me. I didn't see anyone, but I knew someone was there." Ruby took a breath

"I just kept walking back, but about half way back someone was Blocking my path." Ruby stopped for a few seconds

Ruby took a deep breath "I asked him to move but he just kept standing and kept his mouth shut. I told him move again, but this time with more force. He still didn't move, so I just went up to him and shoved him out of the way. When I did though, some rose petals came off him, just like when I disappear, only after the rose petals came off him he extended his arm and the rose petals came at me with amazing speed. I tried to dodge them but four of them struck me in the arm, and one didn't come out of my arm." Ruby took another deep breath

"I looked back to where he was, but he was gone. I decided to just get back to the dorm and attempt to bandage myself up. When I got back though, I decided to just wrap myself up in my cloak and take a nap." Ruby finished

"Ruby, you could have died if I hadn't showed up to keep you awake." Yang told Ruby

"Sorry sis." Ruby said quietly

"Ruby you had all of us worried sick." Weiss said

"Sorry Weiss, sorry Blake." Ruby said

"Ruby, do you know what this guy looked like?" Blake asked

"Nope, I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a cloak, like mine though except it was black." Ruby said

"Okay, well we can talk about this later, right now we have to get class." Blake said

"Okay, but after class we need to talk to Ziratine and maybe Ozpin about this." Yang said

"Alright then lets get going." Ruby said cheerfully

The four left for class and weren't almost late this time. They were unaware that there was someone watching them from outside.

"What do you want me do, sir." The figure asked

"Nothing, yet just keep an eye on them." The voice came from over a radio

"Yes sir, ghost 6 out." the figure said

**A/N and there it is people, the next chapter of A Forest of WhiteRoses. I introduced some of my Ocs, but of course I didn't go into detail just yet. So anyway feel free to review and tell me how I can improve my writing, and also once again should there be bumblebee focused chapters, or not. Well anyway DSMG out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been a little preoccupied by the other story I'm attempting to write, it's not going so well. Anyways, this chapter is a build up chapter, so expect a long one whenever it comes out. Now without further ado, let the next chapter begin.**

The four girls walked out of their final class for that day.

"Man, I thought Port would never shut up." Yang said

"He does have a tendency to ramble on." Blake said

"Well the day is over for now, so who cares?" Ruby said

"Ruby, we still need to talk to Ziratine and Ozpin about the person you saw yesterday." Weiss said

The four walked in silence back to their dorm room. Yang was the first in the room followed by Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. Weiss and Blake put their books and notes dawn on the desk, while Ruby and Yang just threw their books on their beds. Ruby collapsed down onto Weiss's bed with a sigh.

"So, when do we go looking for Matthew?" Ruby asked, to everyone

"Well we should probably start looking for him now while we still have the rest of the day off." Yang said

"Yang, you do realize that we have homework from Professor Port, right?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Yang answered, sounding disappointed

"Well, I'm with Yang on this one, Weiss. We should go look for him now." Blake stated

"Why though. Why should we go look for him now?" Weiss asked, her voice growing in annoyance.

"Because, Blake said he was a mercenary and mercenaries get hired to do jobs." Ruby answered

"Okay, fine lets go." Weiss said

The four left their dorm, but stopped realizing that they had no clue as to where they should start looking.

"Okay, so umm where do we start looking?" Weiss asked

"Well, I may or may not have hacked the scroll archive and found his team's dorm room number." Blake answered

"Okay, then what are you waiting for, lead the way." Weiss said

"Well then follow me." Blake said

Blake lead the four girls to a dorm room on the opposite side of the dorm building.

"You sure this it it, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Positive." Blake responded

Blake looked down at her scroll, and then back up to the dorm room number.

"Yeah this is it." Blake confirmed

Weiss knocked on the door. A tall wolf faunas opened the door and greeted them.

"Can I help you four?" The man asked

"Yeah, you can. We're looking for Matthew Ziratine." Yang said

"Well he just left for the training room, so you can look for him there." he said

"Okay well thanks bye." Ruby said

"Actually before you go, I need to warn you four that he is not in the best of moods, so be careful." he said

"Okay, well thanks for warning us." Blake said

He smiled and replied "No problem... Belladonna." he then closed the door

"Uhh Blake how did he know you're last name?" Yang asked

"I..I don't know." Blake said slowly

"We can figure that out later, right now we need to go to the training room." Weiss said

The four left for the training room in silence. When they got there they saw about three dozen destroyed Schnee combat bots, and a tall man in a gray cloak standing in the middle of all the destroyed bots holding twin short swords. He sheathed his swords over his shoulder and turned to face the girls. He had black hair with red streaks on the end. His eyes were silver and his right eye had a long scar going down it. He looked to be around 6'2 with the build of a super soilder.

"Can I help you girls?" he asked, his voice was deep, but also kind

"Yeah you can." Yang said

"Okay then, what do you need?" he asked

"Well the first thing we need is your name." Yang said

"Okay, my name is Matthew Ziratine, anything else you need?" he asked

"Yeah we need to know some things about what you did yesterday." Yang said

"Alright then, shoot." he said

"Okay well first thing did you see my sister yesterday?" Yang asked

"If you're referring to Ruby then yes I did see her yesterday." he answered

"Okay, did you speak with her." Yang asked

"I said hello to her, but nothing else, why?" he asked

"I already told my team that you talked to me yesterday, but of course they thought you tried to hurt me." Ruby said

"Ruby, why would you tell him that?" Yang asked

"Wait, wait, wait why would you think that I hurt Ruby?" he asked

"I know that you can use rose petal shaped blades, and we just so happened to find a rose petal shaped blade lodged in her arm." Blake said

"Yes, you do know that Blake, but once again why would you think it was me?" he asked

"Because the person who did it was around your height, and wore a black cloak." Blake said

"I don't have a black cloak, and also what color was the blade in her arm?" he asked

"It was black." Ruby said

"Okay so the person you ran into, Ruby, was around my height, wore a black cloak, and used black rose petal blades." he said

"Yeah that's right." Ruby said

"Damn it! How the hell did he survive?" Matthew yelled

"Uhh, Matthew are you okay?" Ruby asked

"No, no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is really bad." his voice was filled with fear, much unlike before

"Hey, Ziratine what the hell is the problem?" Weiss asked

"The guy you just described to me. He was a mercenary, his name is ghost, or rather ghost 6 to be exact." Matthew took a deep breath and composed himself

"Okay, so I used to know this guy, his real name is Jackson. Me and him were both taken by some scientists for some dust experimentation crap from the orphanage we were at. We were constantly having our aura's drained and our bodies beaten to near death. We would get injected with dust as we were dying and that would keep our bodies alive, unfortunately, though, having a large quantity of dust put inside your body can really mess up your mental stability. This happened to a lot of the experiments, and Jackson just so happened to be one of these experiments. I tried to keep him sane, but that didn't go to well." Matthew stopped and took a breath

"So after the experiment's sanity go messed up the scientists killed them and destroyed the body. I spent three long years in that hell hole of a lab. Eventually I was strong enough to break through my holding cell, and after I broke out of my cell I broke out all the sane experiments and we escaped together. After we left the facility I blew that thing to kingdom come, hopefully killing everyone and everything inside of it. I was 10 at the time of my escape, and Jackson was 14." he stopped talking and looked off in a random direction.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I'm fine I just... haven't had to talk about that in a long time." he answered

"So is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked

"No, we're good now." Weiss said

"Actually, no you're not good now." ghost said

Everyone looked over to see who the voice belonged to, and no one was prepared to see who it was.

"Ghost, what the hell do you want?" Matthew asked

"I'm here for the girl, so if you could just step aside Matthew that would be great." ghost said

"If you want her, then you're going to have to get passed me first." Matthew said

"Don't make this difficult Matthew, I'm just here for the girl I don't want to have to hurt you." ghost said

"Well that's to bad, because if you want to mess with my sister then you will have to kill me to get to her." Matthew said

"Well then, old friend, prepare to die." ghost said drawing his weapon.

**A/N and cliff hanger. So there is the next chapter hope you all enjoyed and feel free to review to tell me how I can improve my writing. Once again though should there be bumblebee focused chapters or not. Well anyway DSMG out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N and I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry I've been gone for so long I had a few problems to deal with. Last chapter was actually uploaded before I got to describe Ghost's weapon so I will do so at the beginning of this chapter, yeah my friends are dicks. This chapter has 6 different versions so I will be uploading this one, the seventh version. Well that's enough rambling from me, so on with the story.**

"Well then, old friend, prepare to die." Ghost said drawing his weapon, nightmare slasher

His weapon was a black staff with one blade on each end. The staff could break into two underarm blades that hold 12 guage shotguns in them. Matthew drew his swords, eclipse and luna. They were twin silver short swords that pulled back into .357 magnums, but their blade's could also open up into rail guns.

"I said this once and I will say it again, Jackson, if you want to harm my little sister, you will have to kill me first." Matthew said pointing eclipse, his right sword at ghost

Ghost sighed "Matthew, the girl doesn't even remember you so just step aside and let me finish my job without having to spill any unnecessary blood." Ghost said pulling his weapon into two blades

"You of all people should know that, even if she doesn't remember me, I will fight to the death to ensure her safety." Matthew said gripping his swords harder.

"Matthew, I'm asking you as a friend to step away and let me do what needs to be done." Ghost said

"And I'm asking you as a friend, and as a brother, to back off before you get hurt." Matthew said

"You can't hurt me Matthew and you know it, so don't make me hurt you." Ghost said, his voice growing in anger and annoyance

"Well, old friend, you will have to do more than hurt me to get passed me." Matthew said

Ghost decided that the time for talking was over and charged at Matthew; his blades drawn and his shotguns loaded. Ghost go closer, and closer but his blades never made contact with skin. Matthew had blocked his blade with Luna, his left sword.

Ghost flipped back and put himself into a fighting stance.

"You've grown stronger, Matthew, but yet you still aren't strong enough to defeat me." Ghost said

"You underestimate me, Ghost, you will see just how much stronger I've gotten." Matthew said pulling his sword back into it's fighting position.

Ghost dropped his arms to his sides and stopped gripping Nightmare Slasher so hard. "You still cannot kill me and I'll prove it. Hit me wherever you want and I won't block, just so you can see how strong I really am." Ghost said.

Matthew decided to talk no further, and instead charged at Ghost his weapons in a position that would kill any unguarded opponent. His blade though stopped as it hit the skin of Ghost's neck.

"How?!" Matthew screamed

"I told you that no matter how strong you are you will never be able to defeat me and right there is your proof." Ghost said pridefully

"Ghost, I beat a tyrant Grimm, I can sure as hell beat you." Matthew said

He pulled back and put his swords into a fighting position that was mainly defensive. Ghost gripped his weapon harder again and charged at Matthew, but this time Matthew charged back. They were only a few feet from each other when they both disappeared in a flash of gray and black rose petals. The sound of metal beating against metal could be heard echoing around the room, but no one could see where the sounds were coming from. This went on for a solid 10 seconds before the sound of gun shots started to get mixed in with the sound of metal clashing against metal. This invisible battle dragged on for minutes, with only a flash of a dust explosion giving the position of the two fighters.

After minutes of the invisible fighting the two finally reappeared in the exact positions they started in, both of them were panting lightly. Ghost charged again stabbing his right tonfa at Matthew's gut. Matthew dodged at the last second, disappearing in a flash of gray rose petals. He reappeared behind Ghost his swords in a position to kill, but once again as his swords made contact with Ghost's neck they bounced off, harmlessly. Ghost spun around and swung his tonfa at Matthew. Matthew wasn't fast enough this time to dodge and was hit in the thigh by the blunt end of Ghost's tonfa. Matthew tumbled through the air and to the ground, he used his momentum to flip himself back up.

"Matthew, I will give you one last chance to leave before I kill you." Ghost said calmly

"You know that isn't going to happen, Jackson." Matthew said

"I told you my name is not Jackson, it is Ghost." Ghost said

"Then prove that you are worthy to be called a ghost." Matthew said

With that Matthew created a swarm of rose blades and sent them at Ghost. Ghost put his tonfas back into their staff form and spun the staff in a circular motion, blocking all the blades. Ghost stopped spinning his staff, but it was to late, Matthew was already upon him. His swords glowed a dark gray as he charged at Ghost, he cross slashed his swords and with the slash came dust replicas of his swords motions. The dust slashes moved with immense speed at Ghost, closing the distance between him and Matthew in less than a second. Ghost had no time to dodge and was struck almost directly in the chest by the two waves of dust. Ghost stumbled backwards, momentarily stunned by the force of what had just hit him. Matthew took this chance and charged at Ghost. Gray rose petal blades were created around him as he got closer and closer to Ghost until he was right in front of him. Matthew plunged both of his blades to the position of Ghost's heart, and all the rose petal blades went with them. Ghost was stuck by the two swords and by over 300 rose blades in his chest which sent him flying backwards in to the wall of the training room.

Matthew dropped his swords back down to his sides and stared to where Ghost was imbedded in the wall. He opened up the blade of eclipse into its rail gun form, and aimed it at Ghost. He pulled on the trigger and then released it sending a shell of lightning dust straight into Ghost's chest, and exploding sending him farther into the wall.

"There, Ghost, now as you can plainly see I can easily kill you, so just leave and I won't kill you." Matthew said, his voice was filled with anger and hatred.

Ghost began to laugh softly "You really think that because you got one luck shot in you can kill me? I've been saving something I learned for something like this, and now seams like the perfect time to use it." Ghost said, with a smirk on his face

Ghost fell out of the wall and picked himself back up. He threw his staff to the ground and began to exert his aura immensely. Ghost hunched over and began laughing a psychotic and evil laughter. His skin started to turn black and he began to grow larger. His head turned black and began to extend forward, forming a snout. He began to grow a tail, and his hands and feet were replaced by large black claws. His black cloak molded into his body, and he began to grow fur on his body. He picked his head up, it was now the head of a beowolf, complete with red teeth and red eyes.

"Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake get out of here now." Matthew said, his voice was filled with fear yet it was also commanding

"Matthew, we aren't going to leave you here to die." Ruby said

"Ruby, if you and your team stay around then you will get in my way and I won't be able to fight at full strength, so please leave." Matthew said his voice more commanding

As Team RWBY ran for the door to leave Ghost, who was now an extremely large beowolf, jumped in front of them. He raised his paw to strike at the girls, but Matthew was already in front of him and swung Luna in a side slash from right to left, cutting Ghost's skin and causing him to put his paw down. He transformed eclipse into its magnum form and put a dust shot right into Ghost's oversized Beowolf jaw. Ghost stumbled back and shook his head. He looked up just in time to see Matthew bringing his sword down onto his head. He stumbled back into the wall and looked up to see the four girls gone from the room and Matthew standing a few meters away from him holding his swords in a fighting position.

"You did nothing but delay the inevitable." Ghost said his voice was scratchy and dark

"Actually since you won't be leaving this room alive, I just gave both of us a chance to cut loose." Matthew said

Ghost laughed, or what passed for laughing for a beowolf, "You couldn't kill me as a human, what makes you think that you can kill me when I'm in my Grimm blood form."

"I said for both of us to cut loose, and if you can recall I too am a Grimm blood." Matthew said sternly

"Well then transform and let the real fight begin." Ghost said with anticipation

"Only thing is, I don't need to transform to beat you to a pulp." Matthew said pridefully

'We'll see about that one, Rose Angel." Ghost said mockingly

Matthew needed no further encouragement and unlocked all his aura that he had been concealing. Matthew's entire body began to glow a dark red, and his swords began to form rose patterns on them. His eyes changed from gray to blood red, and his cloak disappeared only to be replaced by a pair of blood red wings. His gray shirt and chestplate had been replaced by a white shirt and white chestplate with the rose insignia in the middle of it. His swords were now white and the rose pattern on them was complete. His black hair was replaced by red hair with with white streaks at the end. His gray jeans were replaced by a crimson pair, and his normal gray shoes were replaced by pure white ones. Matthew looked Ghost straight in the eyes.

"Now, lets end this." Matthew said forcefully

With that Ghost charged at Matthew, his claws in position to chop Matthew's head off, but he was to slow for Matthew had already disappeared and reappeared behind Ghost. He swung his sword at the back of Ghost's head and hit him dead on target. The strike sent Ghost flying across the room. Ghost got back up and growled in frustration, he looked over to where Matthew was standing only to see that Matthew was no longer there. Ghost spun around, expecting to see Matthew behind him with his blades drawn, but Matthew wasn't there.

"Behind you." Matthew said as he kicked Ghost in the neck and sent him flying across the room again.

Matthew dropped to the ground and looked over to where Ghost was. Ghost was picking himself up off the floor. He looked at Matthew and growled at him again.

"I will give you this last chance to leave before I kill you, Jackson." Matthew said

"Not a chance, I have a job to do and I'm going to get it done, even if that means killing you." Ghost said

"I had hoped to avoid this, but of course it had to come to this. Goodbye... old friend." Matthew said

Matthew charged Ghost, but this time Matthew was flying instead of running. He reached Ghost in less than a second and slashed Ghost right down his chest. Ghost stumbled back and cried out in pain. Matthew dropped to the ground and lifted eclipse to his neck level. The insignia of the Rose formed beneath him and millions of tiny rose petal blades surrounded him and Ghost.

"What is this?!" Ghost shouted at the rose blades around them began to spin around in a sphere.

"This is what the Rose Angel is capable of, and this is what will be your downfall." Matthew said as he pointed both of his sword at Ghost and the rose blades moved towards Ghost with incredible speed.

Ghost had no where to go and no time to dodge. Millions of rose blades plunged themselves into Ghost's body as he cried out in pain. The screaming seemed to stop before it even began as the rose blades disintegrated into air. Ghost's body fell over lifeless and covered in cut and stab wounds. His body transformed back into its human form, only this time Ghost had on the mask Matthew was used to seeing him with.

"I am truly sorry, old friend, but what had to be done had to be done, goodbye." Matthew said as he sheathed his swords.

Matthew collapsed onto the ground, motionless. He sighed and began to laugh as he rolled his body over. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CESS, and his team came bursting through the doors to the training room.

"Oh my god, Matthew are you okay." Cynthia Maverick, the leader of Team CESS, shouted

Everyone ran over to where Matthew was laying. His team as well as Team CESS all knelled down next to him.

"Hey guys, how are all of you?" Matthew asked, his voice was scratchy and ragged

"Matthew, the better question here is are YOU okay?" Zack Aron, another member of Matthew's team, said

"Yeah guys, I'm fine, but could someone go get Ozpin and tell him to come here immediately." Matthew said sitting up

Team JNPR left to go find Professor Ozpin

"So should we like take him the infirmary or something?" Yang asked

"Yeah that would be the best thing to do." Blake said

"Hey Matthew I know that you're hurt really bad and all, but who is that guy over there." Richard Cole, another member of Matthew's team said pointing to Ghost's lifeless body

"Oh, that's Ghost 6 he was trying to kill my sister and I might have had to kill him to stop him." Matthew said

"So to put it bluntly you just brutally murdered a guy because he was trying to kill your sister." Weiss said

"Well when you put it like that it makes me sound like a murderer." Matthew said

"That's because you are a murderer." Weiss said

"To be technical he was a psychopath and he also wasn't fully human, so I did part of it out of self-defense and I also did it because he was part Grimm." Matthew said

"Lets move on to the next topic." Ruby said "Who is your sister and why did Ghost want to kill her?" she asked

"Ghost is a mercenary, and a dang good one so that means that someone out there has something against my sister and possibly my entire family, assuming any of them are still alive." Matthew said, but he got no further because at that moment Team JNPR walked in with Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin surveyed the room around him and the group of students in front of him.

"I will get the medical personnel here to get Mr. Ziratine to the infirmary." Ozpin said

No one said a word for a few minutes until the medical staff arrived.

"We will need all of you to clear out so we can get Mr. Ziratine to the infirmary." one of the nurses said

With that everyone except Professor Ozpin, Matthew, and the medical staff left the training room. Matthew was lifted up onto a stretcher and taken to the infirmary. He didn't make it much longer because he blacked out while being carried to the infirmary.

**Team RWBY's dorm: later that day**

"Do you guys think that maybe I'm Matthew's sister?" Ruby said breaking the silence in the room.

"Ruby, you and Matthew look nothing alike." Yang said

"Yang, you know that's not true." Blake said

"What do you mean, Blake?" Yang asked

"I mean that when we arrived at the training room Matthew had hair that looked exactly like Ruby's and he also had a cloak that is an exact replica of Ruby's only its gray." Blake said

"Well maybe he just dyed his hair like that, and maybe he just has similar craftsmanship when it comes to making cloaks." Yang said

"Ruby is your hair naturally like that?" Blake asked

"Yeah it is, why?" Ruby answered

"Because it looks exactly like Matthew's hair, and I don't think Matthew is the kind of person to dye his hair." Blake said

"Well why don't we just go to the infirmary and ask him?" Weiss asked

"Because he might be unconscious." Yang said

"Well then we'll just wake him up." Ruby said

The other three girls sighed as Ruby jumped off her bed and began walking towards the door. The other three girls followed suit and went after Ruby, who had already left the room. The four girls walked in silence to the infirmary. They arrived there about 10 minutes later and requested to see Matthew.

"He should be awake now, so follow me." one of the nurses said

The four followed her in silence until they reached a room near the end of one of the hallways.

"This is his room." the nurse said

Ruby nodded and opened the door to Matthew's room, followed by Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Hey Matthew you awake?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, I'm awake."Matthew said sitting up and stretching

"So, whats up?" Matthew said looking over to the girls

"Matthew you never answered the question of who your sister was earlier today." Ruby said "and I was wondering if I was your sister."

"Well then you guessed right, little gem you are my half sister." Matthew said

**A/N and there it is the next chapter of A Forest of WhiteRoses. So once again, cliffhanger sorry about that. Anyways feel free to review and tell me what I can do to improve my writing or if I should write the bumblebee focused fanfiction, but just to let you guys know I'm working on a second RWBY fanfiction so this one might take a while to be updated again. Well it'll get updated when it gets updated. DSMG out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N and I'm back. This chapter will be a little more about the development of my ocs and some relationship development between Team RWBY. Just gonna say right here that a character that many of you will be familiar with will show up, or at least be mentioned in this chapter. Also I know that I suck at writing fight scenes so feel free to criticize those whenever they show up. That's enough of my thoughts for now, so on with the chapter.**

Ruby took a step back at the response that she had just gotten.

"You're lying." Yang said flatly

"Yang, why would I lie about this?" Matthew asked

"To screw with Ruby's head, that's why!" Yang shouted

"Yang, I have no desire to mess with my half-sister mentally; that job would be better left to her twin, assuming he's still alive." Matthew said

"Wait, so you're telling me that Ruby has another brother that she doesn't know about?" Yang questioned

"Yes, but of course I am assuming that he is still alive." Matthew said

"Well, what is his name?" Yang asked

"His name is Garnet, Garnet Rose." Matthew answered

"Wait, how did I not know about either you or Garnet for my entire life?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, trust me when I say this, you don't want to remember your past." Matthew responded

"What could Ruby have possible done on her past that made it so bad that she wouldn't want to remember it?" Weiss asked

"Oh its nothing that she did, its just some of the things that happened to us as children." Matthew said

"And what would those things be, exactly?" Yang asked

"I would rather not explain those things in front of Ruby, the memories might come back to her, and that could be even worse than it was before." Matthew said

"And why do you not want to explain those things Matthew?" Yang questioned

"Because those things involve our mother and our home town, both of which no longer exist." Matthew answered

"Ruby, is what he is saying true?" Weiss asked

"Yes... I think." Ruby said, unsure of herself

"What do you mean you think, Ruby?" Weiss asked

"I mean I don't remember anything about the town where I grew up and I hardly remember anything about my mother." Ruby responded

"Ruby, as I said our home town was completely destroyed and our mother died defending our town." Matthew interjected

Ruby went silent for a few seconds, and every pair of eyes in the room fell upon her.

"I knew that our mother was killed, but I never knew how she died." Ruby said trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

Yang walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, Ruby." Yang said softly

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you that Ruby, but our mother didn't die for nothing. Her sacrifice allowed for the escape of several people, but the unfortunate truth is that only five of the thirty people who escaped the village lived, and only one of those people was found and that one was you." Matthew finished and took a breath.

Ruby started sniffling. Matthew swung his legs of the side of his bed and faced Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby, let me see your right hand." Matthew spoke solemnly

Ruby complied and walked over to the edge of the bed. She extended her right had towards Matthew. Matthew put his right hand on top of Ruby's hand and put his left hand underneath her hand. Both of Matthew's hands began to glow a dark red. The red started to transfer to Ruby's hand, and up her arm, and all over her body. Matthew released Ruby's hand from his and lied back down. When Matthew took his hand away from Ruby she collapsed backwards into Weiss's arms.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" Weiss shouted

She growled at Matthew "What did you do to her?!" Weiss shouted

"I awakened her Rose blood, this is the standard reaction." Matthew answered, calmly

"And what the hell does that mean?!" Yang yelled

"It means that she can now do exactly as I can do with the Rose blood." Matthew answered

"What is that exactly?" Blake asked

"What it does is it allows her to weaponize her rose petals as well as to use her Rose battle transformation." Matthew answered

"What is a Rose battle transformation?" Weiss asked

"A Rose battle transformation is what happens when you unlock your entire aura in a burst. It will increase your power immensely, for a brief time. What her body is doing right now is unlocking and creating her Rose battle transformation, this can take anywhere from 1 hour to a little over 2 days." Matthew said but was interrupted before he could finished

"What?! Two days!" Yang shouted

"Calm down Yang, this will most likely not be the case with Ruby. It only takes that long when a person is strongly connected to the Grimm Blood or their aura is beyond measurable." Matthew said

"Now, when she comes out of this expect her to be a lot smarter, faster, and stronger because her aura will be at an all time high and it will stay like that. Unleashing the Rose blood in a person increases their aura tenfold, permanently. Also there is something that I noticed while unlocking her Rose blood, something is going on in her head that will make her aura do some weird things for a while. I already know the cause, but I feel I should not mention it to you three, or rather one of you in particular, because it might cause some problems within the team." Matthew finished

"If you are referring to her crush on the ice princess, we already know about that, and we are attempting to solve it." Yang said staring at Weiss

"I've tried to talk to her about it but she just disappears and I can never find her." Weiss said

"Okay that was one thing I noticed, but that was not what I was talking about." Matthew said

"Wait, then what were you talking about?" Blake asked

"The crush on Weiss was one thing but there is something that she is hiding from you three, and I feel it would be an invasion of privacy of I told you, so you will just have to ask her when she comes around." Matthew said

"Okay... well I guess we'll see you later Matthew." Yang said as she picked up Ruby bridal style.

"Goodbye, Team RWBY, and good luck... you're going to need it." Matthew said as the three girls walked out of the room.

Yang carried Ruby back to the dorm and placed her on Weiss's bed. Blake walked over to her bed and began reading, Weiss went over to her dust supply and began to double check her dust supply. Yang walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed a cookie out of its hiding place.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Weiss asked

"I'm going to wake up Ruby." Yang answered

As soon as Yang finished her sentence her scroll started making a beeping sound. She had received a message from Matthew saying _"Yang, since I know that you're going to try to wake up Ruby, I'm going to tell you right now that if you do it will end extremely badly for you and for you're sister."_

"Who sent the message?" Weiss asked

"It was Matthew, he was telling me to not try and wake up Ruby." Yang said

"And you're going to try anyways aren't you, Yang?" Weiss asked

"That was the plan." Yang said

"Yang don't you think that we should listen to the guy who knows all about this Rose blood thing, and not try to wake Ruby up." Blake said, never looking up from her book

"I'm her sister I think I know what is better for her than Matthew." Yang said

Yang's scroll started to beep again, another message from Matthew. This one said _"Yang since you obviously didn't notice that I put a listening device on you I will say this again, if you wake up Ruby it has the possibility of killing her and you."_ Yang stared at the message in disbelief.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked

"That bastard put a listening device on me!" Yang shouted

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense." Weiss said

"How does it make sense?!" Yang yelled

"Because he knew that you would try something like this and he was going trying to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself or your sister." Blake said

Yang stared at Blake dumbfounded as to how she figured that out. Blake's scroll began to beep before Yang could reply. Blake got a message from Matthew saying _"Spot on Blake."_

"he even said that I was right, so just let your sister sleep through this thing." Blake said

"If you say so." Yang said under her breath walking back to the kitchen to put the cookie away

The three girls went about their Friday as usualfrom then on. Yang would check to see if Ruby was awake every 10 minutes, but Ruby was never awake she was just lying on Weiss's bed curled up in a ball wrapped in her cloak. The day went on like that for 6 hours until there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Yang said as she got up to go to the door

Yang opened the door to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of her. He had his cup of coffee and his cane, as usual.

"May I come in, Ms. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked

"Sure, sure." Yang said

Ozpin walked into the room, and Yang shut the door behind him and followed him back to the other girls.

"Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long I need to speak with you three." Ozpin said

The three girls stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Ozpin stood.

"You three saw the man who attacked Mr. Ziratine, did you not?" he asked

"Yes, we did." Weiss answered

"I need information on him." Ozpin said

"What kind of information?" Blake asked

"His reason for being here, who he was and what he looked like." Ozpin answered

"He was here because he was trying to kill Ruby." Yang answered

"Do you know why?" Ozpin asked

"Matthew said something about him being a mercenary, and somebody hiring him to kill Ruby." Weiss answered

"Okay, so did any of you see his face?" Ozpin asked

"Nope, he was wearing a white mask with a black stripe going diagonally from left to right, and there was also a red cross over his left eye." Weiss answered

"So no one saw his face?" Ozpin asked

"Well Matthew might have, but we don't know." Blake said

"Mr. Ziratine is currently unconscious." Ozpin said

"We spoke to him earlier today, and he was perfectly fine." Blake said

"He is a good liar." Ozpin said

"Okay well we told you all we know about this guy. If you want more information on him you're going to have to speak with Matthew." Yang said

"Thank you for your time." Ozpin said as he left the room

"That was odd." Yang said

The room fell into silence for a few minutes, until there was another knock at the door.

"Seriously, who is it this time?" Weiss asked

Yang walked over to the door and opened it to an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" Yang asked

"My name is Cynthia Maverick, I'm the leader of team CESS. May I speak with you four?" the girl asked

Yang turned around to face her team with a questioning look. Weiss nodded and Blake just shrugged.

"Yeah, come in." Yang said

Cynthia entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I need to speak with you four about something important." she said

"And what is said important thing?" Yang asked

"Ruby." Cynthia answered

The four girls stared at her. "What about Ruby?" Weiss asked

"Have you three seriously never noticed the tint to her aura?" Cynthia asked

"What tint?" Blake asked

"Her aura has a rare tint commonly referred to as shadow blood. It makes it so her mind and body will deny her past and either get rid of it or make it extremely dark, if it takes her past from her she becomes a kindhearted person, but they have no past. If their aura twists their past to make it dark they become a dark and destructive person, but they have their past and eventually their past comes to its original light. Ruby is on the good side of this, she became kindhearted, but she has no past." Cynthia took a breath

"Why are you telling us this?" Weiss asked

"I'm telling you this because Matthew didn't and Ruby has no idea what this is." Cynthia answered

"Is it really a big deal though?" Yang asked

"Yes it is. Since Mathew unlocked her Rose blood her shadow blood has reactivated, and there is a 50-50 chance of her staying the same or her waking up and trying to kill everyone." Cynthia answered

"Then why would Matthew do that?!" Weiss screamed

"Because he thought that Ruby knew about her shadow blood and could control it. He was wrong though, and when she wakes up this could end extremely bad, so when she wakes up you will need to talk to her and make sure she is the same as before. If she isn't then you need to find Matthew." Cynthia responded

"Why should we find Matthew if Ruby isn't the same?" Blake asked

"Because, since Garnet isn't here, Matthew is the only one that can deactivate her shadow blood." Cynthia said

"Okay, you can leave now." Yang said forcefully

Cynthia obliged and left the room. Yang slammed the door behind her.

"Yang you need to calm down." Blake said

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, I just learned that my sister might try and kill us when she wakes up, and you tell me to calm down!" Yang screamed

"Ummm hey guys Ruby's awake." Weiss said shakily

Ruby was indeed awake, but her silver eyes were no longer silver, they were black.

**A/N and another cliffhanger sorry I'm not sorry. Since I forgot to describe Cynthia I will do so her, Cynthia has long brown hair, blue eyes, is 5'10, she has the build of a track star, smaller than average breasts, she is ridiculously fast, and an excellent strategist not gonna name her weapon or semblance... yet. Alright so this chapter was written kind of randomly and I had no Idea where I was going with it. Well anyways feel free to review, favorite, or follow DSMG out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N and chapter 8 is up. As of the day that I'm writing this I have stopped trying to write the other RWBY story, so expect this one to be updated faster now. This chapter will be a little more focused on Team RWBY then the previous ones. For anyone wondering exactly why Ruby has shadow blood, don't worry that should be explained next chapter. Also for anyone who doesn't know who Garnet Rose is he is the male counterpart to Ruby, I just decided to make him and Ruby twins for whatever reasons. While I'm thinking about it for anyone that noticed in the last chapter when I said four girls stared at her instead of three I was implying that Ruby had been awake through the whole conversation with Cynthia. Now enough rambling from me, on with the story.**

"Ruby... are you okay?" Yang asked worriedly

Yang got no response from Ruby except a blank stare from her soulless black eyes

"Blake, go get Matthew, now." Yang said

"But he's unconscious." Blake answered

"Then wake him the hell up." Yang said, her voice beginning to fill with fear and anger.

"Ruby we need to know if you're okay." Weiss said attempting to sound calm

Ruby looked over to Weiss, who stood beside her. Ruby's eyes began to loose their black color and return to silver. Ruby blinked twice and her eyes returned to their usual silver color. Ruby looked around the room seeing Blake leaving the room and Yang blocking the door, as well as Weiss standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Weiss, what is going on, where is Blake going?" Ruby asked innocently

Weiss sighed "Don't worry Ruby we were just worried about you. Yang tell Blake to come back."

Yang sent a message to Blake from her scroll. Yang walked away from the door as she finished sending the message. She joined Weiss beside her sister, and knelt down next to her.

"Ruby are you feeling okay?" Yang asked

"A little thirsty, but other than that I'm fine." Ruby responded

Yang and Weiss both let out a sigh of relief. "Ruby, you had all of us extremely worried." Weiss told her

"Okay, but why am I in your bed, Weiss?" Ruby asked

"You're in Weiss's bed because I couldn't lift you up to yours." Yang answered

"That explains that, but why am I laying down, I don't remember going to sleep." Ruby said

"Well, what do you remember, Ruby?" Weiss asked

"I remember Matthew telling me to give him my hand and then, nothing." Ruby responded

"Alright so that leaves a lot for us to explain to you." Yang said

"What did I miss while I was out?" Ruby asked

"After Yang, Blake, and I brought you back here we just went on as usual from there. About 6 hours after you became unconscious Ozpin showed up and asked us questions about Ghost, or whatever that guy's name was that fought Matthew." Weiss said

"Then about 5 minutes ago the leader of Team CESS came by and told us to be careful around you when you wake up." Yang finished

"Why would you need to be careful around me?" Ruby asked as she stood up

"Something about your aura having some weird tint called shadow blood." Yang responded

As Yang finished her sentence Blake walked through the door to the dorm. The other three girls stared at her, but quickly resumed their conversation with Ruby.

"Well anyways what does this shadow blood thing do?" Ruby asked

"Shadow blood is an aura condition in which the person's body will deconstruct their past and will either completely erase that person's past from their mind or it will twist their past into a dark and melancholy one." Blake answered

"That sounds like you read that straight out of a dictionary." Yang commented

"That's because I did." Blake responded

"So... why do I have this shadow blood thingy exactly?" Ruby asked

"Well none of us know because neither Matthew nor Cynthia explained that part to us." Weiss responded.

"Is that all this thing does?" Ruby asked

"Yup, pretty much." Yang responded

"Then why is it such a big deal?" Ruby asked

"Because if you turned bad then you would have possibly tried to kill anything and everyone in your sight." Blake answered

"That's bad." Ruby said

"Yes, Ruby, that would have been very bad." Weiss said

"Yeah, especially since your stronger and faster now." Yang commented

"What do you mean, Yang?" Ruby asked

"What your sister means, Ruby, is that Matthew activated something in your body called Rose blood, and that increased your speed, strength, and intelligence." Blake clarified

"Okay well what now?" Ruby asked

Weiss looked over at the clock, stretched, yawned, and answered "You three can do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." With that Weiss walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Everyone looked over to the clock and realized that it was extremely late, or rather extremely early, 12:26 A.M. to be exact.

"I agree with the ice princess, I'm going to bed." Yang said

From then on no one spoke. Everyone just continued on with their nightly routines. Eventually Weiss walked out of the bathroom, and Ruby took her place, followed by Blake and then by Yang. The four girl retired to their respective beds and went to sleep except for Ruby. Her blood was rushing and her body refused to sit still, making it impossible to get any sleep.

_"__Why can't I get to sleep. Everyone else seems completely wiped out."_ Ruby allowed her thought to wander to whatever came to her mind, eventually stopping on two people: Matthew Ziratine, and Weiss Schnee. _"Why can't I get Weiss out of my head, why do I like her so much? Then there's Matthew, how did he know that I was his sister. This is making my head __hurt__, I'll figure all this out whenever."_ With that Ruby stopped thinking and forced herself to sleep.

**Saturday 8:30 a.m.**

Blake awoke at precisely 8:30 as she did every Saturday. She looked around the room and took note that she was the only one awake. Blake sat up, in her bed, and stretched. She got out and walked towards the bathroom. She walked inside and turned on the shower, and let her mind wander as she let the water heat up. _"I wonder how Ruby is, I hope she's okay. At least it wasn't Yang."_ Blake felt herself blush as her mind wandered towards Yang. Blake shook her head and stepped into the shower.

About 20 minutes later Blake stepped out of the bathroom in her usual attire. Ruby and Yang were awake, but Weiss was still asleep. Yang stepped into the bathroom leaving Blake and Ruby in the room with a sleeping Weiss.

"So, Ruby are you feeling okay today?" Blake asked

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ruby responded

"Just because of everything that went on yesterday." Blake said

"Blake, I'm fine." Ruby said

"So what do you have planned for today?" Ruby continued

"I was going to attempt to get some reading done. What about you?" Blake responded

"I had planned on going into town with Yang." Ruby said

"Well have fun with that." Blake responded

With that the two continued on with their morning routines in silence. Yang walked out of the bathroom in her casual clothing, her hair was still wet and she was combing it. Ruby walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Yang continued messing with her hair, while Blake finished up her morning routine. Ruby eventually stepped out of the bathroom in her usual combat skirt. Ruby walked over to Weiss's bed.

"Come on Weiss, wake up rise and shine." Ruby said cheerfully

Weiss just groaned as a response and said something that resembled "Leave me alone."

"Come on princess, just get up." Yang said

Weiss growled at Yang as she sat up. Weiss dragged herself into the bathroom making sure to scowl at Yang as she passed her.

"Okay, so the princess is awake now, so what are we doing today?" Yang asked

"Yang, if you recall you and I are going into the town." Ruby answered

"Blake, you going with us?" Yang asked

"No I plan on staying here and doing some reading." Blake responded

"Oh, okay." Yang said sounding disappointed.

15 minutes went by until Weiss stepped out of the bathroom in her usual combat skirt. She glared at Yang as she walked back to her bed.

"Now that Weiss is awake, we should all go into town." Yang said happily

"Why would I want to do that?" Weiss asked

"So we can do some team bonding." Ruby answered

"Can we please do that another d-" Weiss was cut off by a knocking on the door

"Seriously, who is it this time?!" Weiss practically shouted

Yang went over and opened the door. A boy, about 15 years of age with black hair, silver eyes, and a large scar down the left side of his head, stood at the door. His hands had a layer of blood on them, and his face was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt.

"Ru..by..." was all the boy managed to say before collapsing into Yang.

**A/N Cliffhanger, again I know I'm just good at writing those. So anyway as I'm currently writing this the story just hit 20 followers, so thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, or reviews. That's all I got right now feel free to follow, favorite, review. DSMG out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N and I'm back with a new chapter. Now my friends have been bugging me to try and write an AU story for RWBY, but I want to know if you guys/girls think that I can, so if you think that I can please let me know. I'm going to be trying to update this story as fast as I can because a little less than a month from now, I will not be able to update for over a week. That said, on with the chapter.**

The boy collapsed into Yang's shoulder. Yang caught him and dragged him inside the door. Yang shut the door behind him.

"Ummm hey guys we have a problem." Yang said urgently

"Yang, what is it this time?" Weiss called

"Someone just collapsed." Yang called back

The other three girls walked over to where Yang was. They saw the boy who had collapsed into Yang lying on the floor.

"Yang, what happened?!" Ruby screamed/asked

"I don't know. This guy just showed up out of no where and collapsed into me." Yang responded

"Ladies, we can figure that out later, right now we need to get this man to the infirmary." Blake said

"Yeah, good idea." Ruby said

With that Yang picked up the boy and threw him over her shoulder. The four left the dorm, and began to jog to where the infirmary was. Few minutes later they arrived at the infirmary. A nurse saw the injured boy and got him onto a stretcher instantly. The four girls were left out in the waiting room, while the boy was taken into an emergency care room.

"Okay, now that he's in safe hands, Yang who is this guy and what did he say or do before he collapsed?" Weiss inquired

"I don't know anything about this guy. The only thing I know is that just before he collapsed he said Ruby's name or at least I think he said Ruby's name."

"So all we know about this guy is what he looks like and that he was injured." Weiss said

"Yeah pretty much." Blake said

"so what do we do now?" Yang asked

"Well I guess that while we're here we might as well see Matthew." Ruby replied

"Okay, I'm game." Yang said

"Whatever." Was the only reply Weiss gave

Blake just shrugged

The four went to Matthew's room. What greeted them when they opened the door was not what they expected. What they saw was Cynthia Maverick, who was know through out the school to not care about people other than her team, asleep with her head resting on Matthew's chest. She had his hand intertwined with hers. Matthew was awake, and was slowly stroking her hair. He looked over to where the four girls stood and nodded at them. He lightly shook Cynthia's head to wake her up. Cynthia woke up and looked around her, she immediately blushed when she saw the four girls in the doorway.

"I'm just going to leave now." Cynthia said as she walked out of the room

"Are we interrupting something?" Weiss asked

"No, you're not." Matthew answered

"Ummm, okay, so how are you, Matthew?" Ruby asked

"I'm not doing so hot." Matthew replied

"Why not? The last time we talked to you you looked and sounded fine." Yang said

"I drained my aura way to much when I was fighting Jackson. I've Never had to use my RBT for that long, and I also never had to do the million rose sphere." Matthew answered

"What is an RBT and also what is the million rose sphere?" Weiss asked

"The RBT is the Rose Battle Transformation and the million rose sphere is just a million tiny rose petal blades that get into a sphere shape and kill the target inside of the sphere." Matthew said

"Moving on then. Why did you not tell us about Ruby's shadow blood aura?" Weiss asked

"I didn't need to because when I activated her Rose blood her shadow blood stopped working and it started to expel itself from Ruby's body." Matthew answered

"That's not what Cynthia told us." Weiss retorted

"Cynthia doesn't know everything about shadow blood, granted neither do I, but I do know what happens to the shadow blood of a person when their Rose blood gets activated, so I knew that it was safe to activate her Rose blood." Matthew responded

"I have a question for you four now, actually." Matthew continued

"What is it?" Blake said

"Why are you here? You have no reason to check on me, so what else could you be doing here." Matthew said

"Some guy collapsed near our dorm and we brought him here, and while we were here we decided to check on you." Yang said

"Who is this person that collapsed?" Matthew asked

"Don't know. Only thing I can tell you is that he had hair that looks like yours and Ruby's, silver eyes, and a scar from the top of his left eye to the edge of his bottom lip on the left, other than that we know nothing." Yang said

"What do you know, that crazy fool actually lived." Matthew said with a light chuckle

"Wait, do you know this guy, Matthew?" Ruby asked

"I sure do, little gem, the guy's name is Garnet Rose he's brother of ours." Matthew said

"so you're saying that that guy was Garnet!" Ruby said loudly

"Calm down, Ruby, and yes that guy is more than likely Garnet, but I will need to see him to be sure." Matthew replied

"Actually do any of you know how he got here or why he's here?" Matthew continued

"None of us have any idea why he's here or how he got here." Yang said

"I guess I'll just have to ask him when he's better, but for now can you four leave me to rest, my aura is still recovering and using it for any prolonged period of time can have devastating effects." Matthew said

"Yeah, see you later br- I mean Matthew." Ruby said

"Ruby, you can call me brother if you feel like it." Matthew said as he started to doze off

"O..okay bye... brother." Ruby stammered

The four girls left Matthew to his rest and went to leave the infirmary. On their way out they were stopped by one of the nurses who asked how Matthew was, since none of them could get close to him. They told her that Matthew was fine but should not be allowed visitors for the sake of him recovering his aura faster. After the nurse had heard what she wanted to hear she walked off and Team RWBY left.

**10 minutes later**

They were almost back to the dorm, key word being almost. Team RWBY was known for being one of the strongest first year teams at Beacon, but not even they can fight one of the Ghost squads, and they just so happened to have been ambushed by one.

"Why don't these guys just freaking die!" Yang yelled as she punched the same guy in the face and fired off her ember celcia sending the guy flying back, but he got back up.

"who are these guys?!" Blake yelled as she plunged her blade through the same guy's chest, and again he got back up.

Suddenly, the Ghosts stopped fighting. They backed away from Team RWBY and knelt down. A man walked in the row that the soldiers had formed.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long the four you are to come with us." the man said in low, dark voice

"And why would we do that?" Weiss asked angrily

"Because if you don't, then I'll just have to kill all of you." the man said

"Well then, put 'em up, its fighting time!" Yang said pridefully

"Unfortunate, but if I must kill you then so be it. Prepare to die." the man said drawing his weapon

_Flashback 6 minutes ago_

"_okay well what do we do now?" Ruby said cheerfully_

"_Now I guess we just go back to the dorm." Yang answered_

"_You three can do that, I will be going to the library." Blake said_

"_I have some errands to run, so I won't be going back with you either." Weiss said_

"_Okay, I guess its just you and me then Rubes." Yang said_

_ The four walked in silence from there on, but of course that didn't go as they wanted. They reached tho pint where Blake was going to break off from the group to go to the library, but as she went to leave the sound of sniper rifle being shot brought Blake back to her team._

"_Blake, are you okay?!" Yang yelled_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, but what the hell was that?" Blake asked_

"_Seriously man how did you miss that shot?!" a figure yelled_

"_Hey the first shot is always a warning shot." another figure yelled as they jumped down from one of the pillars._

_ Two other figures appeared and approached the first two. They formed a four man line and drew their weapons. Team RWBY followed suit and drew their weapons as well. Team RWBY was facing down four unknown enemies. The four lined themselves up to match their opponents. The one adjacent to Ruby held a great sword, the one adjacent to Weiss held a cutlass, the one adjacent to Blake held twin combat machetes, and the final one adjacent to Yang had claws that were attached to gloves. (Wolverine style claws)_

_ The four charged at Team RWBY raising their weapons for fighting. All of them were blocked by the four girls. The fight began to get more intense as the girls stopped warming up and the guys started fight more seriously. Not even 2 minutes after the fight began the girls began to see that they couldn't keep these guys down._

"_This isn't working!" Ruby yelled_

"_Well we don't have many more options." Weiss said back to her_

_ The fighting continued and it seemed that the girls were making no progress in killing their opponents. Every time they had been knocked down they got back up. It made no sense to the girls, but they kept pushing kept fighting, but in the end it would do them no good._

**End flashback**

The man charged at the four girls but was cut off by something or rather someone. The man who had just stopped the suspected leader of the soldiers appeared in front of the girls.

"Number 5 if you want to harm anyone in the territory of my leader then you will have to go through me first." The man in front of the girls said

"Zack Aron, the traitor to the Ghosts, I will give you one chance to back down before I kill you." number 5 said

"Well then, Carter, lets see just how much better you've become." Zack said and with that he drew his katanas and his symbol began to form beneath him

**A/N and another cliffhanger, kinda sorry, but not really. I really had no idea what I was doing while I was writing this so if you guys got lost in the story don't worry your not the only one. So another big chapter coming up in probably a few days. If anyone is wondering what Ruby's RBT is, don't worry that will show up. So that's all I got for now feel free to follow, favorite, review whatever. Anyways DSMG out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N And I'm back with the next chapter. ****Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've had writer's block for this chapter. I also may or may not be working on another story that might or might not come out next week. The only thing left to say is thanks to everyone who favorites, reviews, or follows. Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, here you go.**

Carter pulled his hood off to reveal a white mask with a black cross over his right eye, and 3 red slash marks diagonally down his face. Carter ripped his black cloak off, and cracked his neck. He drew his maces from their sheath's. Both of them had a black 3 foot long handle with a metal coating that covered the last half foot. Over the metal coating was a precisely carved piece of metal on all four sides. Each metal piece extended at least 8 inches off the handle. ( imagine an over-sized steel mace from skyrim with a black handle.)

Zack put on his mask. His mask was colored to look like a yin-yang. His katana blade's turned from silver to black; their hilt's went from black to red with a black outline, and their hilt guards went from gold and black circles to red and black circles. His symbol, a circle split in three parts with the middle part being the smaller than the other two with one circle on the outer parts the right has a circle on top and the left has a circle on bottom and the middle has a lightning bolt going from top to bottom, began to glow beneath him.

Zack's appearance began to change as well. His regular long-sleeved black shirt was replaced by a black robe with a red trim and red cuffs. His black jeans were replaced by a pair of black tights. His normal black combat shoes were replaced by red and black foot wraps.

"It seems that the rumors were true. Well then, shadow assassin, let us begin." Carter said with a hint of excitement in his voice and an unknown smirk.

Conversation was never in Zack's mind anyways. He raised his swords into their charging position. He dashed at Carter with speed that made him almost invisible. He swung his blades with immense speed and force, from the same side, at Carter. Even with his strength and speed Zack's katanas were blocked by one of Carter's maces.

Zack flashed back to his original position. He looked back to Team RWBY, who all had their weapons drawn and looked ready to join the fight.

"Team RWBY, leave this is not your fight." Zack said never taking his eyes off Carter's

"We're not going to just leave you here to fend for yourself." Ruby said putting a round into Crescent Rose

"This is not up for discussion, you are leaving, now." Zack said, his voice was commanding and powerful

"Oh, are trying to get rid of our audience, Zack that's not very nice of you." Carter said mockingly

Carter waved his hand and made some sort of hand motion. When he finished his four guys went and blocked the three exits. One person went to each exit, except the sniper who went back on top of the pillar.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Carter said in a malicious voice.

Zack swore under his breath, and looked at Carter with a blood lust in his eyes. He raised his katanas and got into a defensive fighting stance. This time it was Carter who charged at Zack. Carter brought up one of his maces and swung it down onto Zack's head, or at least he thought he hit Zack's head. Zack had thrown up one of his katanas and blocked the blow. Carter swung his other mace at Zack's waist, but that was blocked also by Zack's other katana.

Zack flared his aura and sent Carter flying away from him. Carter flipped mid air and landed perfectly; he looked back over to where Zack had been standing only he was no longer there. Zack had disappeared and it didn't look like he planned on showing himself._ "We'll just do this the hard way then." _Carter thought as he disappeared in a flash.

Team RWBY was once again left out of the action as the sounds of metal beating against wood and metal clashing with metal filled the courtyard. The two invisible fighters never seemed to stop fighting. This invisible battle went on until neither of them could keep that speed up anymore. It was minutes until both of them began to slow down, and were becoming more and more visible. Their motions becoming slower and their fighting becoming sloppier. They began to slow down enough so that every one of their motions could be tracked by the naked eye.

Zack and Carter jumped back down to the ground. Both of them were panting, yet neither of them lost their stance or loosened their grip on their weapons. Zack got into a position to charge again, but his left katana was suddenly caught by something. Zack glanced over to his weapon and saw that Carter had transformed his mace into it's flail form and extended the chain to wrap around his weapon. Zack could feel his katana being pulled towards Carter and began to fight against it.

Zack was so focused on getting his katana free that he didn't notice that Carter had charged at him. When Zack did notice it was to late, for Carter had already plunged his other mace into Zack's gut. Zack lost his breath and loosened his grip on his weapons. Carter didn't give him a chance to drop them however because he took his mace out of Zack's gut and smacked him across the courtyard with it.

Zack finally stopped moving when he hit a pillar. He got up using his katana to support him. Zack picked his head up and looked over to where Carter was standing. Zack scowled under his mask as he straightened his posture. He pulled his katana into an upright position and moved into a fighting stance. Zack's aura began to glow around him. Zack ripped his mask from his face, and a new mask began to form in it's place. This mask was a pure gold mask with a black cross over his left eye and his symbol over his right eye. His left katana changed color from black to gold.

"Let's end this!" Zack shouted

"Very well then." Carter said as his aura began to seep from his body

Zack poured all of his aura into his swords and rushed at Carter. Carter poured all the aura that was seeping out of him into his maces, and charged back. The two got closer, and closer until they were only a few feet from each other. Both of them swung their weapons in a flash, Zack swung his katanas in a cross slash and Carter swung his maces in an overhead strike. The distance between the two closed and they both traveled about 30 more feet before stopping.

One of them was going to fall, and they both knew it they were just waiting to see which one of them would fall. The one who fell, at the wrath of the other was... Zack Aron. Zack fell to the ground barely breathing. "I'm sorry, Matthew." He muttered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Zack!" Ruby shouted as she flashed over to where he was lying

"Well he wasn't all he was made out to be. Well I guess I'll finish up here and head back." Carter said to himself

Carter turned around to face Team RWBY. All of them were gripping their weapons harder then before, with worried looks on their faces. Carter began to walk towards the three members of Team RWBY that were still together. The three of them took their fighting positions.

"Come on now, who's first?" Carter questioned

None of the three girls moved to face him. They all just kept staring at them with despair in their eyes.

"If no one wants to volunteer then I'll pick one of you. Eny meny miny you." Carter said as he charged at Yang

Yang fired off a shell at him, but he deflected it without even stopping. He got closer and closer, and as he got closer he began to raise his mace. He was about to bring his mace down on Yang's head when he was slashed across his back and forced to stop his attack. He spun around to see Blake standing behind him with a determined look on her face, her sword out of it's sheath.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Blake said defiantly

Carter disappeared and then reappeared in front of the three girls. He glanced over to where Ruby was, but didn't have time to go after her because the other three had charged him. Blake was using her semblance to get closer to him, Yang was firing off her shotguns from a distance giving Weiss time to move behind him. Blake and Weiss advanced on him at the same time hoping for at least one of them being able to hit him, unfortunately that was not the case, for he had blocked both of their weapons.

Carter moved to fast for either girl to dodge and he hit both of them in the head with his maces, sending them both across the courtyard in opposite directions.

"Blake!" Yang called out as she charged at Carter.

Carter saw Yang's advancement and blocked her barrage of punches with both of his maces. Yang was fighting out of blind fury and kept punching him even after she ran out of ammo. Carter eventually grew tired of her and plunged one of his maces into her gut, making her fall to her knees. Carter didn't let her fall to the ground though, he struck Yang under the jaw with the other mace and sent her flying backwards. Carter looked over to his final opponent, and also his target.

Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose and turned it into it's scythe form. Ruby raised her head to meet the glare of Carter. Ruby's eyes were no longer silver though, they had returned to the black eyes they had been that morning, only this time they weren't soulless they were filled with rage and hatred.

"You can hurt me, you can talk bad about us, you can destroy this school, but if you ever hurt my friends I will see to it personally that you never see the light of day again." Ruby said, her voice was dark, threatening, and vengeful

The Rose insignia began to form beneath Ruby as she stood up. Ruby's aura began to glow around her, giving her a red outline. Ruby's aura seeped onto Crescent Rose making it glow a faint shade of red. Ruby's eyes turned from black to dark red, her hair began to change from black with red streaks to red with black streaks. A mask began to form on the left side of her face. The mask was red with the rose symbol covering her eye, only instead of it being red it was white. Ruby's combat skirt began to extend until it covering all the way down to the middle of her legs. Her skirt also became less frilly and more simplistic. Her cloak extended all the way down her back to her ankles.

"The mask, the scythe, the aura, how we killed the last one of you?!" Carter screamed with fear in his voice as he began to back away from Ruby.

Ruby gave no response and instead began to walk towards Carter, her scythe in a fighting position. Carter stopped backing up and smirked at Ruby. Ruby stopped walking and glared at him.

"We killed the last one like you, and she was 10 times more powerful than you. Lets see just how strong you really are." Carter said his voice growing in confidence.

Ruby shrugged as a response, and charged at Carter. He barely had time to dodge the swing from Crescent Rose that nearly took off his head. Carter stumbled backwards as Ruby charged him again, but this time Carter wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade of Crescent Rose and it slashed him across his chest. Carter let out a cry of pain from being slashed. He jumped back away from Ruby and took a defensive fighting stance.

"You are not like the last one. What are you?" Carter said fearfully as he began to back away again

"I am Ruby Rose, and I am a Rose blood." Ruby said as she charged at Carter again.

Ruby closed the distance between her and Carter so quickly that Carter didn't even have time to form a reaction, let alone dodge the oncoming blow. Crescent Rose entered Carter's body at his left shoulder and exited his body at the right edge of his waist. Ruby spun around and on the return spin disconnected Carter's head from the top part of his body. Carter, now in 3 pieces, fell to the ground, dead.

"I told you that if you hurt my friends, I will see to it personally that you never see the light of day again." Ruby said forcefully

Ruby's clothing returned to normal and she hunched over using her scythe to support her. She was breathing heavily and she was barely conscious. She dragged herself over to one of the pillars and slumped down against it. She pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Ozpin saying _"Need medical attention, courtyard, now." _With the message sent Ruby slipped from consciousness.

**The next day: infirmary**

Ruby awoke to nothing, she couldn't feel her entire body. She turned her head to look around the room she was in. She immediately knew that she was in the school infirmary. _"What am I doing here? How did I get here? What the hell happened to me?" _Ruby's mind began to flood with questions until one of the nurses walked into her room.

"Oh good you're finally awake." the nurse said in a light tone

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, her tone never changing

"I'm okay, I think. I can't feel my entire body." Ruby answered

"That should wear off soon enough." the nurse replied

"Why can't I feel my body?" Ruby asked

"You can't feel your body most likely because we injected you with a high amount of aura shots and morphine." The nurse answered

"Oh, okay then. Is my team here?" Ruby asked

"Yes your team is here." the nurse replied

"May I see them?" Ruby asked

"None of them are awake." the nurse said

"Oh, well what about Matthew and Zack, are they awake?" Ruby asked

"Mr. Ziratine is awake, yes but Mr. Aron is still unconscious." the nurse replied

"May I see Matthew?" Ruby inquired

"You are not supposed to even be awake let alone moving so no." the nurse replied

"Can Matthew see me?" Ruby questioned

"Yes, he can I suppose." the nurse responded

"Can you bring him to me?" Ruby asked

"I'll see if I can." the nurse responded as she started to leave

The nurse left the room leaving Ruby in an uncomfortable silence. Ruby sat up and looked over her body to see if she had been injured. She found no injuries that were physical, but her aura had been drained immensely, and that forced her to lie back down. Ruby sighed and decided that it would be best to just wait it out until Matthew came to see her. Not even a minute after that Matthew showed up.

"Hey there little gem, how are you feeling?" Matthew said lightly

"Very drained, and extremely tired." Ruby responded

"Well considering what you did that's not very surprising." Matthew said

"What did I do anyways?" Ruby questioned

"Well you used your RBT for the first, and trust me the first time is always more draining then the next times." Matthew replied

"Does my RBT have a name?" Ruby asked

"Indeed it does, Ruby, your RBT is referred to as the Rose Reaper or if you don't like that then you can follow a different tradition and call yourself a Half-Faced Reaper. Either one works." Matthew answered.

"Oh that's cool." Ruby said yawning

"Go back to sleep, little gem, you're going to need to talk to your team tomorrow, and that is going to require a lot more strength." Matthew said

With that Ruby fell asleep and Matthew left the room. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, for both Team RWBY and Matthew Ziratine, but neither of them knew it yet.

**A/N and their you go people the 10****th**** chapter of A Forest of WhiteRoses**. **The next chapter should really kick off the romance portion of the story. Well once again sorry this took so long to get up, my apologies. Well that's all I got for now, feel free to follow, favorite, or review, whatever floats your boat. DSMG out **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N and I'm back once again, and once again sorry this took so long to get up. I need to know if any of you readers can draw because if you can than I want to know if you will draw Matthew's**

**RBT for me, please. Now I know that I said that the romance kicks off in this chapter, but be warned that I am a terrible romance writer. The only thing left to say is thank you to everyone that follows, favorites, or reviews, and now on with the story.**

**Infirmary: Zack Aron's room**

Zack awoke to a crippling pain in his gut, his head, and his chest. He attempted to sit up, but was meet with nothing but pain and noncompliance from his body. Zack gave up on trying to get up and instead took to looking around the room he was in. He noted that he was in the infirmary, and tried to recall the events of which put him there. The fight with Carter came back to him, and his failure to keep his promise to his team leader.

"I'm sorry, Matthew, I couldn't protect your sister." Zack said weakly

"Hey, don't worry, Z, it wasn't your fault." Matthew said looking at Zack

"Matthew, when did you get here?!" Zack asked hurriedly

"Relax, Z, I just got here about 5 minutes ago. I checked on Ruby then I came to see you." Matthew replied calmly

"Well thanks for checking up on me man." Zack said quietly

"Its just part of job, Z." Matthew said standing up from his chair and stretching

"Hey, Matt, do you mind telling me exactly what happened?" Zack asked

"Alright so, after you passed out Ruby ran over to you, and Carter attacked the three other members of Team RWBY. Carter pretty much destroyed Blake, Weiss, and Yang, and then he was going to attack Ruby, but that didn't happen. Ruby activated her RBT for the first time, and just straight up murdered Carter. It only took 3 hits for her to kill him." Matthew stopped and took a breath

"After all that excitement, Ozpin got the medical people to get you to the infirmary. So here we are." Matthew finished.

"Okay, that's cool." Zack said sleepily

"Alright well, I should probably let you rest now; later Z." Matthew said as he walked over to the door

"Later, boss." Zack said yawning

Matthew left Zack, room and went to see the other members of Team RWBY before he left. He arrived at Yang's room first and entered. Yang was sleeping peacefully. She looked to be good physically, but her aura was exhausted. Matthew and Zack were among some of the only people that knew that when you were hit with Carter's mace your aura was sapped from your body, and Team RWBY and Zack had all been hit by the mace directly. Matthew walked over to Yang's bed, and looked down at her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry, Yang. Sorry that I wasn't there for your team. Sorry that I couldn't protect you like last time. Its my fault that the Ghosts are here. I'm sorry that all of you got dragged into this." With his words spoken to Yang, Matthew turned around and left Yang to her slumber.

Matthew continued to Blake and Weiss's rooms and repeated the same words to both of them. He mad a second trip to Ruby's room, and sat by her. Matthew had been next to Ruby for almost 3 hours when he got a message from Ozpin on his scroll. Matthew sighed inwardly and checked his scroll. The message said _"__Get your team ready for a mission. We need your team specifically on this one."_ Matthew stared at his scroll for a moment before replying to Ozpin. His return message said _"My team can't go on a mission right now because Zack is out of commission for now. If you need a team of operatives, try Team CESS." _After Matthew sent the message he put away his scroll.

"Matthew, you okay?" Ruby asked quizzically

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine. Didn't know you were awake, Ruby." Matthew said quickly

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, Rubes, I'm sure that I'm fine. Well anyways now that you're awake, do you think that you can stand up and move around a little?" Matthew replied

"I think I can stand, give me a sec." Ruby said as she pulled the blanket off her and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

Ruby stood up and looked over at Matthew with a smile. Matthew gave a small nod and smile as a response. Ruby took a step towards Matthew, and then another. She seemed to be able to walk fine. When Ruby reached Matthew, however, she nearly collapsed into him.

"Ruby, are you sure that you're okay?" Matthew asked, putting emphasis on you're.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ruby responded

"Okay then come on, lets go see your team." Matthew said

Ruby put an arm around Matthew's neck and used him to support herself as they left the room. Matthew pretty much carried Ruby to Weiss' room. The two entered the heiress' room and took seats beside her. Ruby stared at Weiss with a concerned look on her face. Matthew looked over to his half sister and gave her a reassuring smile. Ruby nodded and the concerned look on her face lessened. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Matthew stood up.

"Come on Ruby we need to see the rest of your team." Matthew said

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby said weekly

Ruby released Weiss' hand and stood up. She took a deep breath and turned around to follow Matthew, but she was stopped when she began to walk away. Weiss had woken up and grabbed Ruby's wrist.

"Ruby, please, don't go yet." Weiss said, almost inaudible

"Weiss, you're awake!" Ruby said excitedly

Weiss coughed and answered "Yes, Ruby, I'm awake."

Ruby pulled Weiss into a bear hug "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried about you!" Ruby exclaimed

"Ruby... can't... breathe." Weiss stammered

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby said letting go of Weiss

"It's okay Ruby, I'm just not doing to well yet." Weiss said

"Would you two like me to leave you alone?" Matthew asked

Both of the girls seemed to have completely forgotten that he was there. Weiss answered for them "If you would leave us, that would be nice."

"Alright, Ruby I'll tell your team that you're awake." Matthew said walking out of the room

Matthew left the two girls alone in Weiss' room. Ruby sat back down next to Weiss and took her hand again.

"So, Weiss, are you doing okay?" Ruby asked

"Yes, Ruby, I'm doing fine." Weiss answered

"Good, I thought you girls were injured much more seriously than you are." Ruby said, relieved

"Ruby, now that we're alone, I need to talk to you about something." Weiss said seriously

Ruby gulped "A-and what would t-that be?" Ruby asked fearfully

"We need to talk about your crush on me, and since you can't disappear this time it seems perfect." Weiss answered

"Oh god." Ruby mumbled

"What was that, Ruby?" Weiss asked forcefully

"Oh, uh nothing, Weiss." Ruby said quickly

"That's what I thought. Now, though, lets begin with the real talk." Weiss said

"Weiss, can we please not do this now." Ruby pleaded

"Nope, were doing this here and now. So lets begin." Weiss said

"Ugggh, fine lets just get this over with quickly." Ruby said

"Okay then, lets start simple, Ruby, why do you like me?"

"Well, you're pretty, you're smart, you're an excellent fighter, and you're a secretly a nice person, what's not to like about you?" Ruby answered

"Good points, but that doesn't give me a direct answer." Weiss said

"Weiss you don't just have a logical reason to love somebody. Love isn't something that can be explained with words." Ruby responded

"Forgive me if I don't understand, I was never really loved as a child after my mother died." Weiss said

Ruby was taken back by this statement. She pulled Weiss in to a hug, "Weiss, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ruby. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing that you could have done about it." Weiss answered

"Weiss, you sound so casual about this. Were you and your mother not close?" Ruby asked

"No, my mother and I were closer than my father and I. I just sound casual about it from years of experience having to keep mono toned when talking to the press." Weiss responded

"Weiss, I hope you're telling the truth." Ruby said

"I have no reason to lie to you Ruby. Now though, enough avoiding the topic." Weiss said

"Weiss I already told you that you don't normally have a logical reason to love someone. What else is there to say?" Ruby responded

"I suppose that actions do speak louder than words." Weiss said under her breath

"What was that, Weiss?" Ruby asked leaning closer to Weiss

Instead of responding, Weiss took her free hand and cupped Ruby's cheek with it. She pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss. For once Ruby was the surprised one, but, of course, she didn't mind it. Ruby lost herself in the kiss, as she began to return it. Weiss and Ruby held the kiss for as long as their lungs would let them. Weiss had to break away from the kiss first. Ruby and Weiss were both panting from their almost minute and a half kiss.

"You know, you're not as bad of a kisser as I thought you were." Ruby said

"you just sit there and look pretty." Weiss retaliated

A knock on the door brought both of them back to reality. Ruby and Weiss stared at each other, hesitant to open the door. Ruby stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door expecting to see either a nurse or Yang, but it was neither of them. Matthew stood outside the door with a smaller boy beside him.

"May we come in, Ruby, we need to speak with you." Matthew said seriously

"Sure, but who's this guy?" Ruby asked moving out of the way to let them in to the room

Matthew and the other guy walked into the room. Ruby shut the door behind them and took her seat by Weiss again.

"Ruby, what is Matthew doing here, and who is the other guy?" Weiss asked, confused by what was happening

"I believe it best if he were to introduce himself rather than having me tell you." Matthew said

The other guy stepped forward. He was around Ren's height with black hair that had red tips on the end. His eyes were silver, and he had a scar that started at the top left corner of his left eye and went down to the bottom the left edge of his lips. He wore a red shirt with black jeans, and had a red cloak that went down his back to his knees. He had two sheathed ninjakens at his waist and a folded up scythe attached to the middle of his back.

"Hello, my name is Garnet Rose, its nice to finally see you again Ruby." Garnet said

"Wait, so you're Garnet?" Ruby asked quizzically

"Yes, Ruby, I am Garnet Rose or as Matthew may have told you, I am also your twin brother." Garnet answered

"I told you that it would be better if he introduced himself." Matthew said

"Garnet, I thought you were still unconscious, when did you wake up?" Ruby asked

"I woke up about 4ish hours ago, and I've got to say that it feels great to be able to move around again, especially after what happened back at Dagger Rock." Garnet said

"Wait, Garnet, why were you at Dagger Rock, you should know that's where the Ghosts like to hang out in their spare time." Matthew said

"Yeah well the headmaster over at Vacuo got some strange dark matter readings coming from there and sent us to investigate." Garnet answered

"Garnet, what were they doing?" Matthew asked

"Matthew... the Ghosts were trying to resurrect Mornith, they're trying to start another god war, and we both know only one guy with the power and the money to do that." Garnet said

"The Ghosts are working with Darkim (pronounced Dar-kem.). Son of a Dick." Matthew said, saying the last part under his breath

"Matthew, Garnet, is everything okay?" Ruby asked

"No Ruby everything is not okay. The leader of the Demon warriors is alive and kicking, the archangels are no where to be seen this time, and it looks like that really crappy old story that mom used to tell us is about to come true. What a great day." Matthew said

"Hell of a way to be introduced to your brother. You just meat me, Ruby, and now we're going to have to go and round up the people from this prophecy thing to fight some really big demon, this will be one hell of a trip." Garnet said

** A/N And there you have it people, I finally got the 11th chapter up. I am beyond sorry for how late this is coming out, but I got writers block about half way through this chapter, and then I went to San Diego to watch my brother graduate from MCRD. Also thanks to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. As I finish typing this chapter we just hit 20 favorites so yeah and stuff... and stuff... and stuff. Anyways this is Drsirmrguy the DSMG signing off.**


End file.
